El Portal del Sufrimiento
by FindelForo
Summary: Este es un universo alterno, Naruto despierta su mangekyo en la peor de las circunstancia, encontrando a su esposa hinata engañándolo , naruto sufre de una fuerte depresión y daño psicológico, lo que lo lleva hacer cosas atroces ¿podrán los azares del destino hacerlo recuperar su felicidad junto a ella y acabar con su sufrimiento? Au/lemon
1. Chapter 1

**El Portal del sufrimiento.**

 **Esta historia contiene Au/lemon/yuri(poco).**

 **Capitulo:1**

La noche comenzaba su jornada en la aldea de konoha, las lámparas en las calles empezaron a encenderse, la imponente luz del sol fue sustituida por la artificial y pronto todo el ambiente en la aldea se calmo un poco.

En una banca desprovista de luz se encontraba un rubio cabizbajo que miraba el suelo mientras este se mojaba por las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos azules, para su edad era algo raro verlo llorar, pero para la situación que enfrentaba tenía derecho a hacer más que eso.

"hinata" dijo el rubio mientras lagrimas más densas empezaban a salir de sus ojos-¿porque me has hecho esto?-

Naruto sentía una gran humillación en su corazón, el dolor le estaba rasgando su ser, fue ahí donde pensó "hubiera preferido que me golpeara y me dejara en coma, a que me hiciera esto que duele aun mas"

En ese momento un sujeto extraño toma asiento a la par de naruto.

Naruto sin ganas de sorprenderse pregunta.

-¿Quién eres?¿ Acaso no puedes respetar este momento de dolor?-

-dobe,¿ acaso no me reconoces?-dijo el sujeto revelando así su identidad por medio de su inigualable voz.

-ha eres tu sasuke, ¿hace cuanto regresaste a la aldea?-pregunto naruto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-hace unas horas-respondió sasuke.

-pero dime dobe, ¿porque estas así' la persona con la voluntad mas férrea y optimista ahora se encuentra desesperanzado y desconsolado-

-sasuke lo que me ocurrió es una humillación, no sé si pueda contártelo-dijo naruto mientras otra vez sus ojos se volvían a inundar de lagrimas.

-anda cuéntame naruto, ¿acaso no somos amigos?, cuéntamelo y te contare algo interesante que de seguro te hará olvidar este mal momento-

Naruto observo a los ojos a sasuke y nuevamente miro el suelo.

-está bien todo ocurrió cuando antes de ir casa, decidí ir a comprar unas rosas para hinata-

 **Flash back.**

Hinata se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la cena, aquella noche sakura acompañaba junto con sarada a hinata en su casa. Los niños jugaban tranquilamente en la sala de star, sakura los vigilaba pero al mirar a la cocina observo a hinata algo ocupada así que se dirigió a la cocina para ayudarla.

Sakura entro a la cocina y observo a la mujer de caderas anchas y pecho voluminoso ajetreada preparando la cena, esos detalles hicieron que sakura se quedara fija observando a hinata.

Hinata se percato de la presencia de sakura.

-¿Qué ocurre sakura?-pregunto hinata inocentemente.

Sakura se sacudió internamente y de inmediato respondió algo sorprendida.

-je je vine ayudarte para que termines antes, creo que a los niños pronto les dará sueño-dijo sakura mientras se colocaba a la par de la ojiblancos para empezar ayudarla.

Por unos breves minutos ninguna de las dos hablo solo hacían que le debían hacer pero sakura pronto rompió el hielo y inicio la conversación.

-¿Cómo has estado últimamente?-pregunto sakura.

Hinata sonrió levemente y respondió.

-pues creo que bien, hace una semana boruto cumplió sus 5 años y la pasamos bien yo y naruto-esto lo menciono un leve deje de desinterés.

Sakura no creyó mucho lo que escucho.

-no te escucho muy convencida, creo que algo te está ocurriendo-sakura poso su mano en la espalda de hinata y frotándola un poco la alentó- sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿dime qué pasa?-

Hinata torno su mirada triste y hablo.

-es naruto-a hinata comenzó a temblarle la voz pues estaba a punto de llorar-creo que me está engañando con otra-

Sakura frunció el ceño molesta.

-¡como se le ocurre a ese idiota hacerte eso¡-dijo furiosa sakura-si eres una mujer fiel dedicada a su hogar, que mal agradecido es-

-después de que nació boruto, nos distanciamos mucho, ciertamente paso muy ocupada en la torre hokague, pero él sabe que me puede visitar cuando quiera y aun así no llega a visitarme, llevamos más de 1 año sin que hagamos el amor-

Hinata llevo sus manos a su rostro y empezó a llorar. Sakura abrazo a hinata para consolarla.

-a veces pienso que es por mi apariencia física, creo que ya no le atraigo y por eso se fijo en otra- comento hinata en medio de su llanto.

Sakura se indigno al escuchar esto, estrepitosamente separo a hinata y la encaro.

-no, no piensos eso, te aseguro que cualquier hombre desearía estar contigo, tu eres bella, tienes un magnifico cuerpo y te conservas hermosa aun, eres cariñosa con tu hijo, no debes permitir que naruto te haga eso-dijo sakura sin darse cuenta que estaba acariciando el hermoso rostro de hinata.

Hinata se sintió tan bien con las palabras de sakura que provocaron en ella un fuerte sonrojo.

-¿en verdad piensas eso?-pregunto hinata mientras miraba a sakura.

Sakura solo pudo pensar en lo bella y adorable que se veía en ese momento su mejor amiga.

-claro que si-dijo sakura algo nerviosa.

-tu debes darte tu lugar, yo hice lo mismo con sasuke y terminamos como estamos-

Hinata miro con asombro a sakura y dijo.

-gracias sakura, por pensar que aun soy bella, hoy mismo hablare con naruto-dijo hinata.

La pelirosa se sonrojo abruptamente.

-bueno es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mejor amiga-dijo sakura mientras se iba detrás de hinata pues ahí se encontraba el estante de los cubiertos.

Sakura observo desde atrás a hinata y ciertamente conservaba la figura que tenia cuando era mas joven, caderas anchas cubiertas por aquel short beige que también mostraba un poco de la blancura de sus piernas, sakura se sonrojo aun mas pues estaba viendo a hinata con otros ojos.

Sakura tomo un poco de valor y se acerco tras hinata y rodeo de la cintura a hinata.

Hinata se sobresalto, asustada quedo paralizada y dijo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo sakura?-pregunto temblorosa la peliazul.

-no lo se, llevo 3 años sin tener ningún contacto intimo y sé que debes estar sintiendo ahorita-sakura pego su pelvis con el trasero de hinata, provocando que la peliazul se sonrojara y sintiera cosas extrañas.

-sakura, esta es una locura haaaa-gimio hinata al sentir como sakura lamia el lóbulo de su oreja-sakura somos mujeres-

-eso no importa hinata-sakura tomo uno de los grandes pechos de hinata-te dije que eres hermosa y bella, quiero hacerte sentir como lo que eres, una reina-

Sakura volteo a hinata y la beso sin darle oportunidad de evitarlo, hinata no lo quería aceptar pero aquel beso lo estaba disfrutando, su corazón necesitado de amor y atención estaba siendo llenado con aquel beso delicado pero deseoso.

Los labios de hinata fueron maravillosos para sakura, tener a aquel ser tan delicado bajo su contacto intimo como en aquel beso, solo hacían darle más ganas de continuar y llevar a un nuevo nivel aquella situación.

El pequeño boruto jugaba con sus juguetes muy entretenido, pero no tanto como para no ver cuando su tía sakura llevaba de la mano a su madre hacia el cuarto de ella, no le prestó importancia y continúo jugando.

Sakura se acostó encima de una hinata sonrojada, la pelirosa se maravillo al sentir todo aquel esbelto cuerpo junto al suyo haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo en su intimidad.

-sakura no creo que esto esté bien-dijo hinata suplicante con aquel sonrojo en su cara que poco hacia entrar en conciencia a sakura.

Sakura silencio a hinata tomándole los labios con los suyos, metiéndole su lengua en su boca convirtiendo aquel beso en algo pasional y lujurioso, rompiendo lo normal y entrando en lo prohibido.

-hinata no engañas a nadie-dijo sakura mientras lamia y besaba el cuello de hinata-si no necesitaras de esto no estarías aquí cediendo al amor que te quiero dar-

Sakura desabrocho la blusa de hinata y teniendo a su merced el vientre blanco y suave de hinata lo comenzó a besar desde su ombligo descubriendo poco a poco a hinata hasta llegar a los pechos de cubiertos por el sostén de hinata.

Sakura retiro completamente la blusa de hinata, esta sintió un poco de pena pero aun así no se cubrió dejo que sakura la devorara con su vista. Sakura por su parte se mordió los labios con descaro pues no pudo evitar existirse al ver aquellos senos grandes y apretados en aquel sostén lila.

Sakura se dejo venir contra los senos de hinata, sin desabrochar el sostén solo corrió el sostén y estos quedaron libres al instante, sakura tomo con sus labios los pezones de hinata.

Hinata se sintió maravillosa al sentir como la boca de hinata estimulaba sus pechos, era como si supiera hacerlo a la perfección pues hinata lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. Tal vez por su timidez con naruto nunca dejo que este le hiciera eso pero ahora con sakura podía darse cuenta de lo esquisto que se sentía.

-haaaa-gimio hinata al sentir como la pelirosa le mordisqueaba sus pezones.

Sakura abandono aquellos deliciosos senos y volvió a tomar los labios de hinata, esta vez la peliazul correspondió al beso también ingresando su lengua a la boca de sakura, cosa que tomo de buen agrado sakura y metiendo su mano bajo los shorts de hinata sintió su intimidad cubierta de unos finos bellos que se encontraban mojados.

Era en este punto en que la pasión cegó la mente de las dos mujeres en aquel cuarto, no importaban sus hijos, no importaba el deteriorado matrimonio de hinata, solo importaba que estaban ellas dos ahí entregadas la una a la otra sin importar cual pecaminoso era aquel acto, necesitadas de amor y dispuestas a amarse las dos para llenar aquellos corazones vacíos de amor.

Sakura se retiro su blusa y su sostén color rosa como su cabello, también se levanto de donde hinata y se retiro sus pantalones junto a sus bragas color rosa dejando a la vista su desnudo cuerpo, hinata se sonrojo al ver así a sakura al instante sintió como su intimidad se humedecía más de lo que estaba, siempre había notado que sakura no ostentaba grandes pechos, pero si de tener unas grandes caderas y un buen trasero.

Sakura se acerco a hinata y le retiro su short y bragas dejándole a la vista una vagina cubierta de fino vello de color azulado. Sakura se lamio los labios al tener a hinata así desnuda, tirada en la cama, con sus pechos grandes brillantes por los rastro de saliva que ella le había dejado.

El sonrojo en hinata, la hacía ver aniñada e inocente, a la merced de ella, vulnerable, hacían que aquella parte dominante en sakura que con sasuke tuvo que reprimir, ahora saliera a flote y quisiera imponerle su protección y confianza en la débil pero sensual hinata que se encontraba en la cama.

La pelirosa se puso ahorcajada sobre hinata y dejo caer su cuerpo en la pelvis de hinata, por un breve momento las dos sintieron un leve azote de placer ya que sus clítoris se rozaron brevemente.

Sakura se acostó encima de la peliazul permitiéndole a hinata sentir los medianos pechos de sakura con los suyos.

-hinata, siempre había pensado que naruto no te merecía, que eras demasiado para el, yo igualmente me dije que era demasiado como para sasuke, así es como terminamos acá, te amo hinata-dijo sakura mientras recorría con sus manos aquel cuerpo prohibido para ella.

Hinata no supo que responder ante aquella afirmación, no estaba segura con aquello que estaban haciendo juntas, muchos menos para responder ante aquella afirmación.

Sakura encaro a hinata y las dos se miraron fijo a los ojos, pero sakura poco a poco fue bajando poco a poco por el cuerpo de hinata, la peliazul sintió una fuerte ansiedad al sentir como sakura le abría sus piernas.

Sakura seguía observando a hinata no quería perderse ningún gesto de hinata, esta por su parte miraba como preparada ante cualquier acción de sakura. Con tortuosa lentitud para hinata, sakura recorrió con su lengua la vulva de hinata y sus labios menores también.

-haaa,haaa,haaaa-gimio hinata cuando sintió la boca entera sakura lamer su intimidad, mientras ingresaba un dedo en el interior de su cavidad.

La llave fue metida en el cerrojo de la puerta y lentamente fue girada para permitirle la entrada a naruto, quien llegaba a su casa con un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

Extrañamente boruto no hiso la ruidosa bienvenida que siempre hacia cuando su padre llegaba solo lo miro y dijo.

-hola papa ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-pregunto boruto a naruto.

Este se agacho y con cariño alboroto los cabellos de hijo.

-muy bien mi niño, ¿sabes dónde está tu madre?-pregunto naruto.

-si-respondió inocentemente el niño-mama está en el cuarto junto con la tía sakura-

Tranquilamente naruto se dirigió al cuarto de su amada esposa, al acercarse a la puerta pudo escuchar el inicio de una tragedia, un gemido cosa que no tomo a mal, tomo la manija de la puerta la giro, empujo la puerta y la abrió, entro sin mirar aun adentro dejo la puerta media abierta y ahora si observo lo que ocurría adentro.

La primer imagen que sus ojos enviaron a la compresión de su cerebro, fue el de su esposa sonrojada y desnuda, con las piernas abiertas, mientras su amiga sakura desnuda, lamia con ímpetu la intimidad de su esposa.

Toda esa información fue procesada en su mente, poco a poco fueron dando el terrorífico resultado de que hinata lo estaba engañando con una **mujer** y esa mujer era su amiga sakura, los ojos de naruto se volvieron rojos activando su sharigan, pero aquel acontecimiento hiso quiebre en la estabilidad mental del rubio y despertó su caleidoscopio sharingan.

Las rosas rojas cayeron al suelo, con toda la ira del mundo empuño su mano entrecerró sus ojos con dolor y de un fuerte movimiento golpeo la pared destrozándola.

Sakura y hinata pegaron un pequeño grito asustadas y miraron en la puerta a naruto, sakura de inmediato se puso de pie y se cubrió avergonzada, asustada y temerosa. Hinata por su parte entro en una crisis de shock y no pudo hablar.

El polvo se disipo y revelo a un naruto con unos extraños ojos que ardían de rabia como el mismo infierno, aquella mirada ardía mucho más en la mente de hinata.

Naruto iba a gritar que "¿que sucede aquí?"

Pero agradeció al cielo que la mirada asustada de su hijo desde la sala lo alerto, con toda sus fuerzas naruto sonrió, para que el niño se calmara, este le devolvió la sonrisa y se tranquilizo, naruto cerro la puerta para que boruto no mirara madamas, una vez cerrada, el cuarto se volvió el hades mismo.

-¿que esta sucediendo aquí? Hinata-dijo naruto casi escupiendo las palabras con furia-no comprendo ¿Qué haces follando con sakura?-pregunto naruto mientras lagrimas de su furor caían por sus mejillas.

Hinata sentía su ser consumido ante aquella pregunta, aquella imagen de naruto iracundo y decepcionado la partían en dos "en que estaba pensando cuando hice esto" pensó hinata en su desesperación.

Naruto se arrodillo de el dolor que sentía en el corazón, tomo las rosas que se encontraban en el suelo y las despedazo con sus manos.

-quiero que hables hinata, no me tragare esa estúpida timidez tuya, **habla de una maldita vez-** dijo naruto mientras sus ojos se inundaban sin parar de lagrimas.

-naruto yo no quería hacer esto-intento explicar hinata mientras se levantaba de la cama para acercarse a naruto.

Naruto en otra crisis de rabia la miro de la forma más amenazante a hinata.

-no querías hacerlo y estabas ahí revolcándote y gimiendo como una cualquiera-dijo naruto ya casi perdiendo el control.

-hinata no es ninguna cualquiera naruto, así que respétala es tu esposa-demando sakura molesta.

Naruto se indigno en gran manera, coloco sus manos en su cara tratando de controlarse, mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, sus fuerzas sentía que las quería liberar en cualquier cosa para desquitarse todo el enojo.

-así es mi esposa no le debo decir cualquiera, pero a ustedes dos son las cualquiera-dijo naruto llorando desconsoladamente-no te entiendo hinata-sollozo naruto mientras sentía el corazón en sus manos-no entiendo porque te portas tímida conmigo, por que cuando teníamos sexo no te gusta hacer muchas cosas ¡!Pero aquí con esta mujer si lo haces y lo disfrutas!-

-no naruto no digas esos, no seas cruel conmigo esto paso por que yo pensé…-dijo hinata llorando mientras también caía de rodillas.

-que no sea cruel yo-dijo naruto mientras se levantaba aun mas furioso-tu eres aquí la cruel, maldita pervertida, nunca imagine esto, ¡! **NUNCA!** , ahora entiendo muchas cosas, ahora todo tiene lógica, hoy hinata hyuga has muerto para mí-

Los ojos de naruto comenzaron a sangrar, y de su ojo derecho comenzó a formarse un espiral que lo fue absorbiendo poco a poco hasta que desapareció.

Hinata grito desconsolada cuando naruto se fue, se sentía el ser más despreciable del mundo, deseaba que las entrañas de la tierra se abrieran y se la tragaran pues su conciencia y su mente la estaban torturando con la imagen de su esposo destrozado y decepcionado.

Sakura intento levantar hinata, pero la peliazul la alejo con una fuerte bofetada.

-si no hubiera sido por tu culpa no hubiera pasado esto-dijo hinata con ojos llorosos mientras se levantaba.

Sakura solo se llevo su mano a la mejilla afectada y observo como hinata empezaba a buscar su ropa para ponérsela.

 **Fin del flash back**

Sasuke quedo pasmado ante lo que relato naruto.

-¿me estás diciendo que mi ex-esposa sakura hiso eso?-pregunto sasuke ya algo más preocupado por la situación de naruto.

-así es sasuke –respondió naruto mientras se le quebraba la voz-no entiendo porque me hiso eso, tal vez le hice lago malo a hinata o no le puse suficiente atención quizás-dijo naruto mientras se secaba las lagrimas-pero si no comprendo es ¿porque me lo hiso con una mujer?¿tan necesitada estaba que lo quería hacer con ella-

-ho amigo mío la verdad no se que responder a eso-dijo sasuke intentando ser comprensivo pues el tema era bastante delicado.

-dime naruto, ¿tienes donde dormir esta noche?-pregunto sasuke.

-si no te preocupes-dijo naruto mientras se reponía un poco-hoy pasare la noche en casa de mi hermana-

-vine solo a entregar un reporte para la hokague, mañana partiré al medio dia, si quieres escuchar una buena propuesta espérame aquí -dijo sasuke mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de naruto para animarlo-suerte -

Y sasuke se dio media vuelta algo pensativo con la situación de naruto, y partió del lugar dejando a naruto solo en aquella banca.

Naruto miro la luna y mientras lloraba pensó amargamente " En _el umbral de esta noche, mi vida quisiera quemar y destruir, son instantes y la oscuridad otra vez esta aquí, quisiera que me comiera y retorciera, es esta realidad manchada de dolor, y no creo que nadie pueda escapar de ella, tal vez el tiempo deje que tome mi espada en mi mano y así no olvidar el luchador que yo soy y eso para no perder nada mas en este mundo"._

Los ojos carmesí de naruto volvieron a su azul normal, levantándose de la banca camino como un fantasma hasta la casa de su hermana gemela naruko.

El rubio toco la puerta de la casa, esta la abrieron de inmediato, una mujer rubia salió a encontrar al rubio y el esposo de esta también, la rubia abrazo a l rubio y este solo se quedo quieto mientras bajo la luna que le recordaban aquellos ojos perlas, naruto volvía a llorar.

Una mañana nueva iniciaba para naruto, el reloj marcaba las 7 en punto de la mañana y en el cuarto en que se encontraba naruto un rayo de luz lograba traspasar la cortina dándole de lleno en su rostro, naruto incomodo abrió sus ojos y despertó, ya había amanecido, pensó naruto.

Aquellos rayos de luz en aquel instante fueron esperanzadores y renovadores para naruto, que tenia fija su mirada en la ventana, así fue hasta que de golpe todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, de hinata engañándolo con sakura le llegaron a su mente.

Otra vez los ojos de naruto intentaron llenarse de lagrimas, con pesadez extrema se levanto, la verdad era que no tenía ganas ni de vivir, pero la sonrisa de su hijo boruto le dio el ánimo, le dio la razón para seguir luchando ya que él no tenía la culpa y tampoco quería involucrarlo en aquel problema.

A como le dio la gana logro llegar al baño de la habitación de invitados y se ducho por media hora ya que el agua caliente tocando su cuerpo lo relajaba, pero otra vez venían aquellos recuerdos y el dolor, otra vez volvía llorar amargamente deseaba que aquello pasara.

Naruto salió del cuarto y en cuanto lo hiso dos niños se le abalanzaron a sus pies, los dos niños era rubios, uno tenía los ojos negros de su padre y el otro tenia los de su madre.

-tio naruto ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-pregunto uno de los niños.

Era increíble pensó naruto, pero los niños en esos instantes le mejoran día, al igual que boruto se lo mejoraba a el.

-hoy amanecí, bien niños y ¿ustedes?-devolvió la pregunta naruto.

-si estamos bien-respondió uno de ellos.

-tio naruto ¿cuándo vendrán boruto?-pregunto uno de ellos.

De inmediato naruto recordó aquellas veces en que el junto a boruto venían a la casa de su hermana, pues a hinata no le agradaba la hermana de naruto.

-no lo sé-respondió naruto- tal vez en otra ocasión lo traiga a jugar con ustedes-

Naruto se dirigió al comedor, con una demacrada y cansada, sus ojeras era de color moradas alrededor de sus ojos, y sus mismos ojos no estaban rojos por su sharingan si no por haber llorado mucho.

-vaya que te vez mal, hermano-comento naruko mientras terminaba de desayunar-espera te traeré una píldora, seguro te debe estar doliendo la cabeza –dijo naruko mientras se ponía de pie a buscar la píldora.

Naruto tomo asiento y se quedo viendo a un punto en específico, pero de repente escucho un suave carraspeo por parte de alguien. De inmediato naruto se giro y se encontró con una chica de cabellos rubios crema y muy largas mas debajo de su cintura, de ojos celestes que parecían perdidos, rostro fino de buen parecer y vestía una falda larga color morado con abertura en los costados que le llegaba por los tobillos, en la parte superior traía una blusa sin mangas y corta que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen.

Naruto la observo y le pareció extraña, pues no le devolvía la mirada, era como si él no existiera, poniendo un poco más de cuidado naruto noto que tenia la mirada perdida. Naruto le ajito su mano para ver si reaccionaba, pero no lo hacía.

La mujer repentinamente se levanto y tomo un extraño bastón de colores rojo y blanco, en ese momento naruto se dio cuenta que ella era ciega, la mujer comenzó a caminar y naruto observo un carrito de juguete que seguramente sus sobrinos dejaron en el suelo mientras jugaban.

-oye tu-le dijo naruto a la mujer-ten cuidado que mis sobrinos dejaron sus juguetes en el suelo no vaya ser que tropieces y caiga-

La chica se detuvo y comenzó a tantear con su bastón.

-gracias por el aviso-dijo amablemente la mujer de bello cuerpo.

Naruko regreso con la píldora en mano y vio a la otra mujer rubia de pie.

-¿hoo ino tan pronto te vas?-pregunto naruko.

-no, solo quería ir al servicio, pero tu hermano amablemente me aviso de que habían unos juguetes en el suelo-dijo ino mientras movía sus ojos de manera perdida.

-ho es cierto, naruto ella es mi mejor amiga ino yamanaka-

-mucho gusto ino, mi nombre es naruto-dijo naruto tratando de sonar algo jovial aunque no lo estaba.

-mucho gusto naruto, tu hermana me a hablado de ti, ¿podría darte la mano?-dijo la chica mientras extendía su mano.

Naruto quedo viendo extraño a su hermana como "y eso para que" a lo que esta solo le indico que lo hiciera.

-claro porque no-dijo naruto mientras se colocaba de pie y le tomaba la mano a la rubia.

-vaya, que ustedes si son gemelos de verdad-comento ino- bueno iré al servicio regreso cuanto antes-

Ais la yamanaka dejo solo a los hermanos.

-que mujer más rara naruko-comento naruto mientras se volvía a sentar.

-no es rara es solo que ella es un ninja sensorial y es capaz de ver con el chakra que siente de las personas, por eso te pidió la mano-dijo naruko-toma bébete esta píldora para que se te alivie el dolor de cabeza-

-gracias hermana-dijo naruto mientras se tomaba la píldora.

-ahora dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida después de esto que paso?-pregunto naruko.

Naruto otra vez se apesadumbro y respondió.

-la verdad no lo se, pero si te puedo decir que no pienso volver con hinata-naruto empuño sus manos-esta es la peor traición, la peor humillación que pude pasar-dijo naruto mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-hermano tus ojos, has despertado acaso-dijo naruko sorprendida al ver la nueva figura de los ojos de su hermano.

-así es, hermana, ya sabrás porque nivel de tensión psicológica pase para llegar a esto-dijo naruto mientras se ponía de pie-la verdad no tengo ganas de desayunar, iré a despejar la mente a ver si es que puedo, además no quiero arruinar tu reunión con tu amiga-

Naruko solo observo la figura fantasmagórica de su hermano abandonar la casa, "pobre de mi hermano" pensó naruko muy preocupada.

Ino regreso del servicio, lentamente y con cuidado tomo asiento.

-sentí a tu hermano muy inestable emocionalmente, ¿le paso algo malo?-pregunto ino a naruko.

-si, su esposa lo engaño-respondió naruko.

-cielos, eso debe ser muy duro-comento ino mientras se llevaba una mano a su corazón.

-si, el pobre no paró de llorar en toda la noche-dijo naruko algo triste.

-vaya amaba mucho a su esposa entonces-dijo ino algo triste también.

-sí y no solo eso, si no que ella lo engaño con otra mujer y eso lo humillo tanto-comento naruko.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho en el suelo, ya que ino había soltado el bastón de lo sorprendida que quedo.

De repente alguien golpeo repetidas veces en la puerta, naruko se dispuso a abrir, una vez abrió la puerta se encontró con una hinata de aspecto débil, con ojeras y muy cansada.

-a eres tu hokague o debería decir hinata-dijo naruko mientras fruncía el seño enfadada.

-¿esta nruto ahí?-pregunto en un hilo de voz la ojiperla.

-no, no está aquí hinata, y aunque estuviera acá, no te dejaría verlo, me basto ayer para darme cuenta lo mucho que lo lastimaste a mi hermano-comento naruko controlándose para no gritarle.

Hinata observo el rostro de naruko, y era como observar al de naruto, aquella misma mirada que la culpaba, aquellos mismos zafiros oscurecidos por el dolor que ella le causo.

-por favor naruko, no te entrometas en nuestros asuntos, ¿podrías decirme donde se fue?-varias lagrimas empezaron a salir del rostro de hinata-necesito hablar con el urgentemente-a hinata se le quebraba la voz con cada palabra.

-no la verdad no sé dónde anda, aun así no creo que él quiera hablar contigo, el solo hecho de mencionarte lo pone mal…-

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba naruko, hinata se sentía muy mal, sabía que era grande el daño que ella había provocado en naruto, aun seguía el vivido recuerdo de naruto viéndola como si no valiera nada, aquellos ojos que antes la miraron con devoción ayer la quisieron ver consumida por las llamas del infierno de su furor.

-pero si gustas, le puedo dejar un recado, te aseguro que eso no te lo negare-ofreció la rubia.

Hinata agacho la mirada dijo-dile por favor, que aun lo sigo amando, que estoy arrepentida de que lo que hice, que siento que mi mundo muere sin él, que yo…-hinata no pudo continuar pues estallo en un gran llanto que la dejo postrada en suelo.

Naruko sintió un poco de lastima y se acerco a hinata para ayudarla a levantarse.

-no es que este de tu lado, y ni mucho menos que se que fue lo que provoco esto, pero yo creo que en toda relación lo fundamental es hablar y no quedarse callados, porque eso se acumula como vapor en una olla y tarde que temprano estalla-naruko soltó a hinata puesta en pie y se marcho cerrando la puerta de su casa.

-vaya que calamidad esta, espero no pasar por eso cuando yo encuentre a mi indicado-comento ino quien había escuchado toda aquella conversación.

-jeje, no bromees ino, tú en especial eres una que no se guarda nada-dijo naruko mientras llevaba a ino de nuevo al comedor para conversar.

En aquella misma banca naruto meditaba sobre su vida, las buenas decisiones que había tomado y las malas también en especial, no quería recordar nada de su matrimonio tan solo pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza, quería pensar en otra cosa en algo bonito pero no podía porque era grande el trauma mental que tenia.

-¿te encuentras mejor?-pregunto sasuke sin previo aviso.

-no, estoy peor-confeso naruto mientras tiraba su cabeza en el respaldar de la banca.

-sabes qué clase de escándalo se armaría si la gente se diera cuenta de esto, la héroe de konoha y la cuarta guerra ninja enga…-sauke se detuvo y se asusto al ver naruto.

-¡ya cállate sasuke! Acaso no entiendes que no quiero hablar de ¡!eso!-grito naruto muy enojado.

-está bien-dijo sasuke –solo relájate ahora si estoy muy preocupado por ti, has despertado aquello prohibido de nuestro clan y es idéntico al de óbito uchiha-dijo sasuke muy en bajo.

-si lo descubrí ayer,¿ ahora qué debo hacer? ¿Me quedare ciego?-pregunto naruto pero rápidamente se ofusco.

-haaaaaa, maldición que hago pensando en eso, hay cosas más importantes en que pensar-dijo naruto mientras se tomaba de la cabeza.

-naruto ¿recuerdas que te iba dar una propuesta?-pregunto sasuke.

-si lo recuerdo-

-¿aun quieres escucharla?-

-qué más da, solo dilo, ¿de qué se trata?-pregunto naruto con aburrimiento y pesadez.

-veras, estoy a punto de renunciar al servicio de la hokague, hay una asociación llamada país, que trata de recuperar las tierras de lo que antes fue un país y ahora sus antiguos dueños las quieren recuperar por que les fueron robadas-explico sasuke.

-y ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer?-pregunto naruto.

-están pagando muy bien, tan bien que puedo darle la vida que se merece a mi pequeña hija y a Karin-dijo sasuke.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos molesto y dijo-no me estás diciendo que es lo que hay que hacer-

-está bien-sasuke saco su espada y la clavo en tierra-hay que matar señores feudales-

-no estés bromeando, sabes qué pasaría si matan a un señor feudal es una crisis a nivel general de aldea-

-no dobe, ese nivel de señor feudal no, existen varios niveles de señores feudales, estos son de un nivel más bajo, son 12 en total los que controlan las pequeñas porciones de estas tierras del antiguo país-dijo sasuke mientras tomaba asiento a la par de naruto.

-solo piénsalo, estas en medio de una situación difícil, no pienses en hinata, piensa en tu hijo y el bien estar de él, olvida este lugar por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, es hora de volver como en los viejos tiempos y de que olvides este doloroso pasado, con el tiempo solo el destino sabrá si vuelves a encontrar a alguien que llene el vacio que te dejaron como yo-dijo sasuke en una perfecta oratoria que dejo meditando a naruto.

-veo que ahora si lo estas pensado, piénsalo bien ahora, antes de abandonar el país del fuego debo ir a una posada que está en la frontera de este país, si aceptas alcánzame en la posada de yusenkiu, veremos que tan en forma te encuentras si es que aceptas-dijo sasuke mientras se ponía de pie para partir.

-por cierto, lo de tu ojos yo tengo la solución-dijo sasuke mientras envainaba su espada y se marchaba.

Por un momento naruto observo a sasuke marcharse, después volvió a mirar el suelo pensativo y triste, no quería dejar a su hijo solo, se prometió ser aquel padre que él nunca tuvo, y si se iba tal vez no lo seria, otra vez se repetiría aquello que el sufrió pero esta vez en su hijo.

Naruto continuaba meditando en su dilema cuando sin previo aviso, aparecieron 8 anbus rodeándolo.

-naruto uchiha, la hokague quiere verlo de inmediato en su despacho, quiere hablar con usted-dijo uno de los anbus, mientras una gota de sudor caía por sus cuello pues se hallaba algo nervioso.

-¿para venir a llamarme se ocupan 8 anbus armados?-dijo naruto mientras agachaba su cabeza-díganlo de una vez vienen a capturarme-dijo naruto mientras activaba su sharingan.

De inmediato los anbus se colocaron en guardia dispuestos a luchar.

-fueron órdenes de la hokague hinata, no sé por qué nos dio esta extraña orden pero la debemos cumplir-dijo otro anbu.

-no quiero hablar con la hokague en estos momentos, así que comencemos-dijo naruto para abalanzarse al primero anbu y propinarle una pata en su rodilla que lo incapacito.

Los movimientos se veían con lentitud para naruto, sacando una bomba de humo naruto reventó en suelo bloqueando la visión de los anbus, golpes, patadas y chirridos de metal se escucharon en medio de aquella nube de humo de color morado, una vez se disipo la nube de humo, solo uno quedo en pie y ese era naruto.

Por fortuna no había mucha gente alrededor de aquel lugar por lo que naruto solo se marcho con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Hinata desactivo su byakugan por tercera vez, dejando caer su cabeza en el escritorio se resigno a esperar a sus anbus.

-¿lo lograste encontrar?-pregunto kakashi a hinata.

-no, el sabe de los puntos muertos de byakugan-dijo hinata con algo de cansancio.

-y has visto a tu hijo lo más seguro, es que tarde o temprano vaya hacia el –recomendó kakashi

-si, creo que tienes razón kakashi-dijo hinata mientras activaba nuevamente su byakugan.

-creo que deberías tomarte el día libre hoy, la verdad si te soy sincero te vez muy cansada-comento kakashi.

-está bien iré por boruto a casa de mi padre-dijo hinata cabizbaja.

Hinata abandono la oficina, y se dirigió a la casa de su padre, como si fuera un alma en pena, hinata camino sin fijarse que la gente la saludaba, solo pasaba como si solo ella y su sufrimiento existieran en el mundo y nada más.

Boruto se encontraba muy entretenido armando aquellos legos que su padre le había regalado, mientras hacía esto su tía hanabi lo observaba acostada frente a él, apoyando su mandíbula en su mano.

-boruto ¿te han dicho que eres un niño muy guapo?-pregunto hanabi mientras observaba como el pequeño rubio luchaba por separar dos piezas de lego.

-mm creo que si mi mama me lo ha dicho, pero en realidad yo soy campeón como mi papa, si eso yo seré fuerte como mi papa-dijo boruto inocentemente.

-jajaja-rio armónicamente hanabi-tienes razón serás un campeón guapo-

-si-comento boruto, más que nada centrando en sus legos.

-boruto, ¿no sabes que paso ayer entre tu padre y hinata?-pregunto hanabi algo curiosa.

-no, no lo se, solo vi que papa traía unas rosas para mama, le dije que se encontraba con la tía sakura dentro de su cuarto, el entro y después se fue por la ventana por qué no volvió a aparecer-

-ho ya veo-dijo hanabi.

-la verdad quiero ver a mi papa, no sé por qué mama no me dice donde anda-dijo bruto algo triste parando de jugar con sus legos.

-boruto no te pongas triste, ya verás que en la noche regresara como siempre-alentó hanabi a su sobrino.

Alguien llamo a la puerta de la mansión hyuga, de inmediato hanabi se levanto y fue a atender, para encontrarse con su hermana mayor.

-hinata, regresaste temprano hoy-comento hanabi.

Hinata solo se limito a hacer una media sonrisa y después dijo-¿dónde está boruto? –

-el está en la sala jugando-contesto hanabi.

-¿no ha venido naruto a verlo o algo por el estilo?-pregunto hinata.

Hanabi hiso un gesto de negación-no no ha venido nadie solo tu-

-ya veo-dijo hinata algo desilusionada y muy decepcionada.

-¿hermana que es lo que está pasando? No te vez bien ¿acaso peleaste con naruto?-

Hanabi podía ver lo mal que estaba emocionalmente su hermana, llevaba ya varios meses que no se veía muy contenta pero hoy no lo podía ni disimular era obvio que algo serio había ocurrido.

-es algo muy difícil de explicar-dijo hinata intentando contenerse de llorara pues se hallaba muy susceptible- por hoy solo quiero llevarme a boruto y descansar-

Hanabi no le quedo opción más que de atender a la disposición de su hermana-está bien mas adelante cuando estés mejor me lo cuentas-

Hinata sonrió levemente y abrazo a su hermana fuertemente.

-por favor llámame a boruto, no quiero entrar y encontrarme con padre aun-dijo hinata.

Y así hinata se llevo consigo a su hijo boruto, este contento saludo a su madre y solo por ese instante cuando vio a su hijo, cuando vio al reflejo de naruto, cuando vio al fruto de ellos dos fue que sintió un poco de tranquilidad y paz pues era lo único que los ataba su hijo.

 **Bueno les pido que por favor no me odien por tratar tan mal hinata, se que en el otro fic también la he maltratado pero les aseguro que en este ella será bien recompensada XD.**

 **Y bueno hasta acá, espero les haya gustado o a lo menos les haya interesado, antes de que nada lean esto.**

Así comienza la historia de Naruto Uchiha hijo de Kushina Uchiha y Minato Namikaze, quien a sus ocho años perdió a sus padres en la masacre del clan Uchiha, Perpetrado por su primo Itachi Uchiha.

Con dolor creció y a sus 13 años quedo en coma debido a una lucha que tuvo el y sasuke contra itachi Uchiha. Desconectado del mundo paso el rubio por 4 años, hasta que despertó y la cuarta guerra ninja se había acabado, con el triunfo de Hinata Hyuga la héroe de la gran cuarta guerra ninja.

Naruto entro a la prisión anbu, descendió por unas escaleras y al final había una celda, naruto observo quien estaba dentro de la celda.

-sasuke-dijo naruto algo contento.

-naruto has despertado por fin ¿pero desde cuándo?-dijo sorprendido el pelinegro.

-desde hace quince días que desperté, naruko me conto todo lo que hiciste y el por qué estas en prisión y la pérdida de tu mano-dijo naruto acercándose a los barrotes-pero sabes que, no te juzgo hermano tu y yo queríamos venganza por nuestros padres así que…-

-NO NARUTO-grito sasuke-lo que pensaste de él no era cierto, hay cosas que descubrí, hay verdades que descubrí sobre él cuando estuviste en coma, así que no hables de el así pronto te diré la verdad sobre itachi-

Naruto quedo pasmado ante el comentario de sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**El portal del sufrimiento: 2**

 **Ace varios años.**

Naruto observaba con impotencia aquel encuentro que se suscitaba en el área de entrenamiento del equipo siete, en su mente se repetía las palabras "si no me hubiera quedado en ese estado seria igual de fuerte que ellos".

Naruko observaba con cuidado los movimientos de sasuke, una vez vio una apertura en su defensa ataco, sasuke con movimientos agiles esquivaba casi todos los golpes y el que no para con su mano. Naruko trato de votarlo pateando sus tobillos pero sasuke hábilmente salto e intento golpear fuertemente a naruko a lo que ella también le detuvo el golpe con su mano.

El rubio sentía envidia de su hermana y de sasuke quien sin una mano lograba hacer retroceder a su hermana gemela, deseaba cuanto antes ponerse a entrenar para superarlos o al menos alcanzarlos.

Naruko y sasuke activaron sus sharingans y fue en ese momento que la batalla tomo otro nivel de agresividad y presteza, naruto sudaba de la emoción pues eran técnicas que nunca los había visto hacer y eran espectaculares, esperaba pronto poder alcanzarlos y recuperar aquellos cuatro años que él estuvo dormido en coma.

Finalmente sasuke golpeo en el rostro a naruko y esta cayó derrotada en el suelo.

"sasuke es demasiado fuerte, ese nuevo ojo el rinengan le da mucha ventaja, tanto que logro vencer a mi hermana, pero ¿Cómo es que aquella chica rara hinata logro destrozarle la mano? ¿Qué tan fuerte es como para hacerle eso?"Pensó naruto mientras observaba a lo lejos como sasuke le ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse.

Naruto se acerco a sasuke y a su hermana.

-vaya esa lucha no se parece en nada a las que yo recuerdo de genin-comento naruto mientras se apoyaba en su bastón-con lo fuerte que te vez sasuke, me cuesta creer que esa chica peliazul te haya hecho eso-señalo naruto la mano de sasuke.

-lo dices como si yo perdí dobe, en realidad hinata y yo quedamos empate, mírale también su mano-dijo sasuke.

-lo hare cuando la vea, también la retare a un duelo cuando esté en condiciones y la venceré, así después te ganare con facilidad teme-dijo naruto despidiendo un poco de envidia en cada palabra.

-pues síguelo intentando porque te faltan cien años para alcanzarme-dijo sasuke de manera arrogante.

-¿qué has dicho teme?-dijo naruto ya molesto.

-lávate los oídos, lisiado-

-sasuke te vas a arrepentir-sentencio naruto.

Naruko se interpuso entre los dos chicos.

-ya cálmense, parecen un par de niños-dijo naruko- vamos, andando, hoy yo invito a ramen en ichiraku–dijo naruko mientras empezaba a caminar.

Los tres uchihas llegaron al ichiraku ramen, al entrar al establecimiento notaron que habían un grupo de chicas y chicos haciendo algo de alboroto y haciendo exclamaciones de admiración ante la persona que tenían delante de ellos.

Los tres uchihas pasaron de largo y escogieron una mesa donde sentarse, esperaron a que áyame llegara a tomar sus órdenes.

-hinata sama, no quisiera comer con nosotras-

-no hinata sama coma con nosotros- decían otro grupo de chicos a la pelia azul.

-hinata sama, fírmeme un autógrafo por favor-dijo otra chica.

Hinata había decidido ir a comer algo de ramen, cuando súbitamente aparecieron sus seguidores y la abordaron, y no era para menos ya que con los meritos que se había ganado su popularidad como la héroe de la gran cuarta guerra ninja había aumentado y era toda una celebridad.

Hinata empezó a sentirse cohibida ante tanta presión e incomodidad, era cierto que antes no le agradaba mucho pasar desapercibida por la gente que ella quería, pero ahora era demasiado no podía ni salir a pasear por que ya era abordada por sus fans.

Hinata busco una solución para salir de aquella situación incómoda, miro a su alrededor y por suerte observo a su mejor amigo sasuke, pensó al instante ir a su mesa y acompañarlo pero también observo a su prima naruko y por sobre todas las cosas a su primo naruto.

Seguramente era una reunión familiar, pensó hinata ya algo indispuesta, no quería interrumpir, hinata tuvo que resignarse a quedarse en aquella situación.

-ho! ¿Pero mira quien también está aquí?-dijo sasuke.

A lo que las chicas que rodeaban hinata quedaron sonrojadas al ver a sasuke.

-sasuke-dijo hinata algo aliviada.

-veo que aquí estas muy, como podría decirlo-dijo sasuke mientras se ponía a pensar-incomoda-termino de decir.

-he yoo-dijo hinata con su típica timidez.

-ven conmigo, yo y mis primos estamos en aquella mesa-señalo sasuke.

-mira naruko, parece que la chica que empato sasuke va venir a comer con nosotros-dijo con emoción naruto.

-naruto¿ acaso te gusta Esa chica? que te emocionas tanto? -dijo con algo de celos naruko.

-no, no es eso, es solo que me gustaría ser como ella de poderoso-dijo naruto mientras se sonrojaba-

-naruto eso va estar bien difícil con costo puedes caminar y con un bastón-dijo naruko mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

-no digas eso naruko, ya verás que pronto me recuperare-comento naruto, expresando con el brillo azul de sus ojos el entusiasmo y optimismo que sentía.

Naruto admiraba a hinata, lo que él no sabía es que esa admiración, hinata la usaría para hacerlo caer ante ella.

 **Fin de flash back.**

La noche ya había avanzado, las calles se tornaban silenciosas, la vida descansaba para el dia que se avecinaba. Naruto por su parte llegaba a su casa pero no entro por la puerta principal si no que escalo por una pared y entro por la ventana del cuarto de boruto.

Una vez estuvo adentro, observo al pequeño rubio descansar tranquilamente, naruto se acerco y silenciosamente para que el niño despertara, acaricio los cabellos de este y mientras lo hacían muchos recuerdos venían a su cabeza que lastimosamente contrastaban con lo que estaba pasando ahora.

De repente boruto despertó y observo a su padre llorar.

-¿papa?¿por qué estas llorando?-pregunto el pequeño algo asustado.

Naruto se sobresalto un poco, no esperaba despertar a su hijo, sin embargo seco sus lagrimas y dijo.

-por nada hijo-contesto naruto-¿Cómo te fue hoy?-pregunto pregunto el rubio mayor.

-estuvo normal mi día, pero te extrañe mucho papa-dijo boruto mientras abrazaba a naruto.

Naruto sentía que se le partía el corazón, pues la decisión que había tomado lo alejaría de su hijo, pero no había otra solución, si lago quería naruto era que su hijo nunca viera sus padres discutir ni pelear, tenía que irse, tenía que evitar a hinata, dentro de su ser sabía que no podría aguantar tenerla de frente pues su instinto lo primero que pediría seria descargar todo su dolor en ella.

-de eso tenía que hablar contigo boruto-dijo naruto mientras separaba a su hijo y lo encaraba.

-veras, a papa le ofrecieron un trabajo donde va a ganar mucho dinero para comprarte muchos juguetes y también pasear mucho, pero papa se tendrá que ir de la casa-dijo naruto esperando a que su hijo comprendiera la mentira.

-pero estamos bien a como estamos mama es la hokague de la aldea, no es necesario que te vayas-argumento el pequeño.

-si pero recuerda que mama siempre viene cansada, y a papa no le gusta verla así y a boruto tampoco o ¿si?-pregunto naruto.

-no, no me gusta que mama venga solo a dormir-contesto el niño.

-entonces pensando en eso papa tomo la decisión de ir a trabajar para que mama no se canse mucho-explico naruto.

-pero¿ mama sabe que vas a irte a ella le enoja que te acerques a otras chicas?-dijo inocentemente el pequeño rubio.

-de eso también quería hablarte, este será nuestro secreto de padre e hijo para cuidar de mama, ¿estás conmigo?-dijo naruto ofreciendo su mano al pequeño.

-de acuerdo-dijo el pequeño chocando su palma con la del rubio mayor.

-bueno te acompañare a dormir-dijo naruto mientras se acostaba a la par del niño.

-buenas noches papa-dijo el pequeño.

-buenas noches boruto- respondió naruto.

Y así el pequeño rubio intentaba no dormirse, pero la presencia de su padre le daba confianza, y poco a poco comenzó a parpadear hasta que vencido por el sueño se durmió. Naruto aprovecho esto y se levanto de la cama, se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con hinata y ahí la vio tendida en su cama, muy cansada por todo lo que había pasado, tanto así que no se daba cuenta de la presencia de naruto.

El rubio se tomo de la cabeza, pues se encontraba en el lugar donde había visto a hinata traicionarlo, los recuerdos martillaban la mente de naruto. El rubio tomo su ropa y una que otra pertenencia como sus armas ninjas, tomando una hoja y lapicero escribió una carta a hinata y tomando su anillo de compromiso lo dejo encima de la carta que dejo en la mesita de noches de ella.

Naruto se marcho de su casa y no sin antes dejar también dejar una nota a su hermana gemela, donde le agradecía y decía que pronto la iría visitar.

Naruto había tomado la decisión más cobarde de toda su vida, no quería sufrir, quería evitar eso, no quería destrozar su familia, quería que su hijo creciera siempre con la imagen de aquella familia a la que él estaba acostumbrado, no quería resolver su problema ni perdonar a hinata, solo quería evitarla y enterrar todo aquello que paso.

 **Tiempo después…**

El tiempo pasa y no espera a nadie, lo que antes no se hiso ya no se pude hacer, pero si lo intentas ya y lo logras será mejor que a que nunca lo hubieras hecho, se decía naruto mientras frente a un espejo observaba el reflejo suyo.

Tomando la espuma para afeitar se la embarro por toda la quijada y cerca de la boca para después empezar afeitarse el rostro, hoy sería un día especial para su hijo y debía ir reluciente para que la gente mirara el papa que tenía su hijo, tomando frasco saco dos píldoras analgésicas y se las bebió.

Naruto se metió a la ducha y en unos diez minutos salió solo con el paño puesto, se dirigió a su recamara y se coloco un traje formal de color beige, saco y corbata puestos y se dispuso a arreglarse el cabello.

El tiempo había pasado en él y ahora su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba hasta las espaldas, tomando su cabello dorado lo ato en muño detrás de su cabeza, después se coloco un sombrero del mismo color que su traje para terminar de darle la apariencia de una persona con mucho dinero.

Naruto salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras de la mansión en donde vivía, una vez estuvo abajo en la sala observo a sasuke y Karin que hablaban sentados en uno de los sofás de la inmensa sala.

-hola sasuke, hola Karin ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?-pregunto el rubio.

\- bien-respondió sasuke.

-muy bien naruto, pero para dónde vas tan bien arreglado-pregunto Karin al ver a naruto con aquellas prendas.

-aaa, es que hoy se gradúa boruto y le prometí que asistiría a la ceremonia-dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

-pues suerte naruto, recuerda llamarme cuando estés en konoha recuerda que tenemos un asunto pendiente-dijo sasuke recordándole a naruto.

-de acuerdo, hasta luego-dijo naruto mientras abandonaba la mansión.

Un carruaje esperaba a naruto fuera de la mansión, el rubio abordo el vehículo y de inmediato se pusieron en marcha.

Este era el nuevo naruto uchiha miembro de la organización "país", la cual se ha acreditado el asesinato de 8 señores feudales, esto ha alertado a todas las aldeas, las cuales han empezado a crear planes para capturar estos asesinos, a tal punto que hasta recompensas han puesto a sus cabezas.

* * *

Sus ojos blancos observaron aquellas imágenes y su conclusión fue-estos tipos tienen habilidades muy peculiares, son de tener cuidado-dijo hinata mientras pasaba a otra fotografía.

-el de la máscara de zorro se hace llamar, bonshoku, el de mascara de halcón se hace llamar, garaikiri, los otros dos no sabemos sus nombre pero en resumen ellos cuatro forman la organización país-dijo temari mientras enseñaba un video a la hokague donde los susodichos aniquilaban a todo un escuadrón de guarde espaldas y finalmente mataban al señor feudal.

-cielos, si no existieran no tendría que preocuparme por el señor feudal de segundo rango-dijo hinata mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana de su despacho.

-cambiando de tema ¿irá a la ceremonia de graduación de su hijo?-pregunto temari.

-claro, asistiré, no puedo perdérmela, después de todo soy quien da la bienvenida y además el señor feudal viene para ver a su nieto-dijo hinata mientras se levantaba para irse a cambiar para la ocasión.

* * *

Boruto se ato las agujetas de sus zapatos negros, se abotono las mangas de su camisa de vestir, se miro al espejo y se vio reluciente, lo único que faltaba era atar su lazo en el cuello de manera correcta. De inmediato pensó en que su joven tía hanabi le ayudara, pero otra vez recordó aquella escena y mejor se lo pediría a su madre cuando llegara al lugar de la ceremonia.

El reloj marcaba las 9:30 de la mañana, le restaba media hora a boruto para estar a tiempo en su graduación, rápidamente se dirigió al comedor en la mansión de su abuelo hiashi, al llegar se encontró nuevamente a su tía con el desayuno listo.

-wooo pero vaya que te vez bien hoy boruto-dijo hanabi mientras observaba de pies a cabeza al rubio.

Este se sonrojo violentamente como su mama cuando su papa la veía.

-tía hanabi pensé que estabas en tu cuarto-comento boruto algo incomodo.

-no, decidí hacerte el desayuno, después de todo yo también iré a tu graduación, ven come, ya está listo el desayuno-dijo la chica pelimarron mientras tomaba los cubiertos, platos y los ponía en la mesa.

Los dos tomaron siento y se dispusieron a comer el desayuno, boruto se fijo en su tía mientras esta comía y la observo que traía puesto un vestido corto amarillo, que se ajustaba bien a su esbelto cuerpo, al bajar más la mirada pudo observar sus piernas blanquecinas hasta que llego a sus pies donde traía puesto unos tacones blancos de correa.

Maldición no vuelvo a llevarle el desayuno, eso cambio mi manera de verla, pensó boruto mientras se comía velozmente su desayuno.

-listo, termine-dijo boruto levantándose estrepitosamente de la mesa-me voy a cepillar los dientes y me voy-

-oye boruto espera, pensaba irme contigo-dijo hanabi sorprendida de lo rápido que había comido su sobrino-

-lo siento quede de irme con shikadai y denki-dijo a lo lejos el rubio.

-ay boruto, eres tan obvio como tu madre-dijo hanabi mientras se sonrojaba al recordar al rubio con aquella cara en aquel momento.

* * *

Parada en la entrada de la aldea se encontraba hinata junto a su asistente tamari, estas esperaban al señor feudal de segundo nivel para recibirlo y darle la bienvenida.

Hinata ostentaba un vestido morado estilo kimono que le llegaba unos pocos centímetros más abajo de la rodilla, un lazo adornaba el borde de la parte donde se abría el kimono, la abertura lateral del vestido llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo, dándole un toque sensual, además de que su naturaleza física hacia que el vestido se le ciñera en las caderas y pecho, en los costados de sus hombros aun traía la insignia Uchiha de su "marido" ya que por su clan debería ser el hyuga.

A lo lejos se pudo divisar el carruaje del señor feudal, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta la entrada.

* * *

Cerca de la aldea el carruaje donde viajaba naruto se detuvo.

-lo siento señor naruto, pero tendrá que caminar a partir de aquí hasta la entrada de la aldea, ya que por ordenes de los guardias no se puede viajar con carruaje debido a que un señor feudal está avanzando con su caravana y no quieren sospechosos-dijo el conductor.

-tranquilo, iré a pie, no hay problema de por si quería disfrutar un poco de este paisaje-dijo naruto mientras se bajaba del carruaje.

Sacando sus gafas de sol estilo retro se las coloco, metió sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón y comenzó a caminar.

Naruto llevaba diez minutos caminando, estaba muy cerca de la entrada de su natal aldea cuando de repente entro una llamada a su teléfono celular, contestando el teléfono dijo.

-alo , ¿con quién hablo?-pregunto el rubio.

-soy yo sasuke, ¿ya estás en la aldea?-pregunto de mala gana sasuke.

-sí, ya estoy acá en la entrada-

-perfecto llévame ahí-dijo sasuke y colgó.

Naruto se metió en medio del bosque, se retiro sus gafas y de su ojo derecho comenzó a formarse un remolino que poco a poco fue expulsando a sasuke.

Naruto paro de ejecutar la técnica solo para observar a sasuke también vestido elegantemente con un traje negro y de corbata.

-es cierto tu hija también se gradúa hoy-dijo naruto mientras se ponía en marcha.

\- claro, solo a ti se te olvida dobe-comento sasuke mientras seguía a naruto.

-¿visitasteis a la clarividente shion, antes de venir acá?-pregunto sasuke.

-sí, otra vez me dio unas extrañas indicaciones, creo que con el plazo del tiempo se irán complementando hasta el suceso final-respondió naruto.

-muy bien, pongámonos en marcha-dijo sasuke.

* * *

Toda la caravana del señor feudal de segundo nivel llego a las puertas de la aldea, la carrosa en la que viajaba el señor feudal se detuvo justamente al frente de hinata y su asistente temari, al abrirse las puertas del vehículo salieron unas sirvientas primeramente para después salir del carruaje el señor feudal.

-¡hola señora hokague!-dijo alegremente un hombre de avanzada edad de contextura delgada y cabello plateado-siempre usted tan bella y hermosa-alago el señor feudal.

-gracias señor feudal y sea bienvenido a la aldea de la hoja-dijo hinata mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-gracias por recibirme señora hokague, si no estuviera casada yo mismo seria su pretendiente-menciono el señor feudal.

El ambiente de inmediato se torno incomodo y temari observo a hinata la cual solo medio sonreía incomoda por el comentario.

-bromeaba, veo que siendo hyuga lleva la insignia del clan Uchiha de su marido-dijo el señor feudal.

-por favor acompáñenos…-medio dijo hinata púes detrás de la carrosa pudo observar claramente como pasaba sasuke junto a un sujeto de traje beige el cual le parecía conocido.

"sasuke" se dijo hinata muy asombrada pues tenía 8 años desde que naruto se fue que no veía a su amigo.

-¿me decía señora hokague?-pregunto el señor feudal.

-aa disculpe, como le decía acompáñenos a ver la aldea antes de que comienza la ceremonia de graduación de los chunin-propuso hinata.

A lo que con gusto el señor feudal acepto.

* * *

Y ahí estaba naruto de nuevo, encima de aquel poste de luz cuando en otrora lo había hecho con brazos alzados victorioso de haber despertado de su coma, ahora observaba su ladea natal como un recuerdo amargo del pasado, al mirar los rostros de los hokague pudo verla otra vez, por suerte no era la real.

-¿a ti no te afecto haber dejado a sakura?-pregunto naruto a sasuke quien se encontraba igualmente observando la aldea desde la altura.

-la verdad es que un poco, la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo tenía a alguien a mi lado que hiso esa situación mas pasajera-menciono sasuke.

-¿te refieres a Karin?-

-a si es-dijo sasuke regresando al suelo.

-es como dijo el líder -pensó naruto-el pilar que me sostenía se resquebrajo y me dejo caer-

 **Flash back.**

En una de las muchas reuniones de la organización" país"

-y es así como ustedes tres formaron un equipo que es como un pilar fundamental para esta organización, es similar a una familia, el padre cabeza de hogar no puede ser la cabeza sin su esposa la cual es su pilar de creación, sin ella no nacen sus hijos, sin ella sus descendientes no tendrán la educación que necesitan ni la fuerza, es por eso que sin ustedes tres que son los pilares de esta organización no podríamos a ver avanzado-dijo el hombre que hablaba desde el alto parlante.

-shion, sasuke y naruto, la gente pobre que reclama sus tierras les agradecen-dijo el líder de la organización país.

-ahora vamos al siguiente tema, el señor feudal llamado himarashi bahuino, este señor feudal pronto arribara en la aldea de la…-continuo hablando el líder a lo que naruto solo se distrajo con sus pensamientos.

"es cierto yo confiaba en hinata, era el pilar que me sostenía como cabeza que era ¿pero por que cedió?, ¿acaso era mucha carga para ella? O ¿Cómo toda estructura no le di mantenimiento y por eso cedió? ¿Necesitaba amor, atención y compresión? Pero era tan tímida que no decía nada, esa maldita timidez, es como un pilar tambaleante no puede mantener estable a su cabeza.

-naruto, naruto-llamaba la atención el líder de la organización pues naruto había tomado el delantal de mesa con sus manos y ya lo tenía roto de la presión que le ejercía.

Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par asustado, sasuke y shion lo miraban extrañado.

-¿estás bien naruto?-pregunto sasuke mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de naruto.

-si estoy bien, solo me deje llevar por mis pensamientos continuemos por favor-solicito naruto.

-muy bien como les venía indicando, esta será una de sus misiones más complejas ya que estamos hablando que la cede será la aldea oculta de la hoja-dijo el líder.

-y ya hemos llamado la atención y las aldeas están alertas de nuestro movimientos por lo que estoy seguro que habrá fuerte vigilancia sobre el señor feudal-dijo el líder.

 **Fin del flash back.**

La ceremonia había dado inicio, una tarima fue puesta en el lugar donde se encontraban sentados los profesores de los equipos chunins y por supuesto la hokague junto a ellos, en la parte baja se encontraban los alumnos graduados y más atrás se encontraban los familiares de estos quienes no perdían detalle.

-¿solo tu mama ha venido a la ceremonia?-pregunto mitsuki.

-no, mi papa también vendrá-respondió boruto.

-pero por lo que veo, no está aquí, o ¿es que no le he visto?-pregunto el peliblanco.

-si vendrá el me lo prometió-comento boruto.

-bueno esperemos por que están a punto de dar los chalecos chunin y el diploma-comento mitsuki.

Boruto se encontraba algo preocupado pues su padre no aparecía por ninguna parte, constantemente giraba su cabeza hacia atrás para ver si estaba sentado en alguna parte pero no lograba dar con él, boruto empezaba a sentirse triste pues naruto se lo había prometido.

-muy bien ahora tendremos unas palabras de felicitación por parte de la hokague hinata hyuga-dijo el anfitrión de la ceremonia.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y hinata se puso sobre sus pies.

-buenos días, graduados, padres de familias y profesores-dijo hinata y prosigo- el día de hoy tenemos el honor de ver a nuestro futuro aun en el presente, estos alumnos representan el futuro seguro de nuestra aldea, con el pasar del tiempo grandes generación antecesoras han marcado el camino de la aldea de la hoja, así también se ha derramado sangre por el bien de ellos…-

Hinata continuo dando sus palabras y desde abajo naruto y sasuke la observaban.

-vaya que es una mujer fuerte-dijo sasuke-mira que no se le nota ni ápice de preocupación o depresión, tal vez lo esté disimulando y lo hace muy bien-

-en cambio tu, mírate han pasado ocho años de eso y 20 minutos acá y se te nota tenso y triste-dijo sasuke.

-¡sasuke cállate!-dijo naruto en voz alta.

A lo que la gente de atrás los comenzó callar y a decirles que los dejaran escuchar.

-está bien naruto cálmate-dijo sasuke algo arrepentido pues sabía que estaba haciendo mal.

-ella es una descarada, aun se atreve a usar la insignia de mi clan cuando en realidad solo con mi hijo comparto un lazo-dijo naruto mientras tomaba sus lentes y se los colocaba pues sus ojos se habían puesto lloroso.

Una vez dichas las palabras de hinata, el anfitrión comenzó a llamar uno a uno a los graduados, estos subían con sus padres a la tarima, recibían su diploma y chaleco para después ser fotografiados por un camarógrafo con sus padres o pariente.

Así fueron pasando uno a uno los graduados, hasta que mencionaron el nombre de mitsuki, el peliblanco parecía que iba solo por su diploma y chaleco pero en medio camino antes de subir a la tarima se le acerco orochimaru y acompaño a su hijo.

-vaya-dijo sasuke sorprendido-nunca espere que un ser con ese corazón hiciera eso-dijo sasuke mientras una gota de sudor salía de su cien.

-ni yo-dijo naruto sorprendido.

El siguiente nombrando fue boruto, este de inmediato entro en crisis buscando a su padre por todas partes pues esperaba que lo acompañara, hinata desde lo lejos observo a su hijo triste, sintió pena pues sabía a quien buscaba y comprendió que era por su culpa que naruto no venia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Boruto comenzó caminar para subir a la tarima solo y defraudado por su padre, hinata se levanto de su asiento para ir acompañar a su hijo.

Mientras boruto caminaba sintió que alguien lo tomo del hombro, al observar a esa persona pudo ver a un señor vestido elegantemente con un traje beige, en primera vista no lo reconoció pero este le dijo.

-hijo hoy te vez genial-dijo naruto.

Boruto reconoció la voz de su padre y sus ojos azules brillaron como el océano en un dia soleado.

-papa-dijo bruto muy feliz.

Hinata miro extrañada aquel sujeto que venía con su hijo, pues no lo lograba identificar por el sobrero que traía puesto, este se retiro las gafas y conforme subían las escaleras miro sus ojos y supo que se trataba del padre de su hijo, naruto.

Una vez arriba naruto espero a que su hijo saludara a los profesores y que le entregaran el chaleco chunin y el diploma, pudo sentir que hinata lo observaba, pero no le devolvía la mirada pues no quería que la alegría se le fuera de su rostro.

-ahora pónganse juntos para la foto-indico el camarógrafo.

Naruto se quito el sombrero, para después colocar su mano en el hombro del adolecente rubio, agachándose a la altura de este naruto sonrió para la cámara, el camarógrafo estuvo a punto de tomar la foto pero boruto lo detuvo.

-aguarde-indico boruto al camarógrafo.

Y tomando la mano de su madre la metió en el cuadro junto a su padre, hinata solo se sonrojo por la situación, naruto solo comprendió a su hijo y acepto la decisión.

-muy bien digan "familia feliz"-ordeno el camarógrafo.

-familia feliz-dijeron los tres.

Por aquella milésima de segundo aquella familia estuvo unida, no había problemas, todo estaba resuelto, un sonriente naruto a la par de su hijo quien sonreía igual a él, junto aquella esposa hermosa, bella, **fiel** y amorosa para con su hijo y **esposo** , esa era la impresión que daba aquella fotografía en las manos de naruto.

Con amargura naruto tomo aquella foto y la enterró en lo profundo de su billetera.

-y¿ qué te pareció la ceremonia, te gusto?-pregunto naruto.

Boruto se encontraba sentado en aquella banca junto a naruto este respondió-si me gusto, gracias por venir papa-menciono boruto muy contento- la verdad pensé por un momento que no ibas a venir-

-lo que papa promete, siempre lo cumple-dijo naruto dedicándole una sonrisa a boruto-ahora te daré un premio por haberte graduado a chunin, pídeme lo que quieras-

-¿lo que sea?-pregunto boruto algo dudoso.

-lo que sea-dijo naruto sonriente.

-bueno quiero…-boruto lo pensó por un momento y muy dentro de su corazón apareció aquel anhelo que siempre había tenido.

-bueno quiero, que la semana entrante nos acompañes a mí y a mama a unas posadas en las montañas, en esa semana estaré de vacaciones, quiero que estés con nosotros-pidió boruto.

El rubio mayor cambio su semblante y lo pensó por un momento-¿enserio quieres eso? ¿No puedes elegir otra cosa que no altere el trabajo?-pidió naruto.

Boruto se molesto y le dio la espalda a naruto.

-siempre es ese estúpido trabajo, trabajo aquí, trabajo allá, nunca puedes poner a nosotros en primer lugar-reclamo boruto- además acabas de decir que cualquier cosa, pues eso es lo que quiero, quiero que vayamos juntos a unas posadas-

Naruto se sintió muy mal ante el reclamo de su hijo, "si tan solo el supiera que es por su madre el problema" pensó naruto.

-está bien, te doy mi palabra iré con ustedes la semana entrante-dijo naruto vencido por el reclamo de su hijo.

-ten toma un poco de dinero y cómprate un helado, no quiero verte molesto-dijo naruto.

Boruto dedico una sonrisa a su padre tomo el dinero y se marcho con dirección a una venta ambulante de helados.

* * *

Ahora todos se encontraban en la fiesta de la ceremonia, los padres conversaban con sus hijos recién graduados, otros bailaban con la música el ambiente era alegre para casi todos, pero en medio de aquel lugar se encontraba hinata observando a naruto quien se hallaba sentado solo en una banca.

Se había dicho a si misma que hablaría con él para pedirle perdón en persona, pero su timidez la estaba restringiendo y la hacían dudar pues sabía que el la resentía profundamente, sin embargo el dolor que aun sentía en su conciencia le decía que fuera, que no importaba su timidez.

Levantándose de su asiento se dirigió hacia naruto, conforme se acercaba rezaba por que este no se diera cuenta de su intención, pues sabía que este la evitaría.

De repente sakura tomo del rostro a hinata y sentadas las dos mujeres en aquella banca se besaron mientras entre ellas mismas se abrazaban llenas de amor como una pareja felizmente casada, en medio de ellas se encontraba un boruto de 5 años quien observaba como las dos mujeres compartían aquel contacto intimo y conyugal.

De repente naruto tomo su katonbakusho la cual estaba clavada en el suelo y con fuerza atravesó a las dos mujeres, mientras sonreía complacido.

Hinata era la espectadora de aquel acontecimiento.

-hey hinata-dijo la voz de kurama en su interior-estas bajo un genjutsu despierta-y kurama toco la cabeza de la peliazul.

Haciéndola despertar.

Cuando hinata regreso en si, se encontró con lágrimas en los ojos y parada a unos escasos metros del asiento de naruto, el rubio se había dado cuenta de la intención de hinata, este tenía su pupila llenas de sangre señal de que su sharingan estaba activado.

Hinata tomo asiento junto a naruto y secándose sus lágrimas le dijo.

-no sé si seas consciente de lo que haces pero, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo hinata algo molesta.

-de acuerdo señora hokague, pensé que te gustaría rememorar ese estilo de escenario en que eres muy espontanea y vivaz-dijo naruto irónicamente.

-y bien, ¿bienes solo para reclamarme? O ¿tienes algo más que decir?-pregunto naruto con repugnancia.

Hinata paso por alto el tono irónico de naruto, estaba consciente de que el aun estaba herido por lo que le había hecho. Sin embargo hinata pensaba que no era justa la actitud del rubio.

-yo solo quería saber cómo estabas, han pasado ocho años en que no sé nada de ti y también agradecerte por venir a la ceremonia de graduación de, nuestro hijo-dijo hinata tratando de sonar cordial.

Naruto pensó en una respuesta contundente y cortante pero por un momento decidió ceder un poco y olvidar lo que ella le hiso solo por ese breve momento.

\- aun no ha cambiado nada entre nosotros, así que no tengo deseos de hablar estas cosas contigo-dijo naruto colocándose de pie para marcharse.

Naruto camino unos cuantos pasos, pero aquel intenso dolor en su ojo izquierdo lo detuvo por un momento, aun así su deseo por irse de aquel lugar pudo más y se fue.

Hinata se sintió terriblemente mal, podía justificar un poco la actitud del rubio después de todo el aun seguía herido en su corazón.

* * *

Boruto compro su helado, muy contento se disponía a regresar con su padre cuando de repente se topo con su tía hanabi quien le sonreía maravillosamente.

-hola boruto- sonrió hanabi.

-hoo, hola tía hanabi- respondió el rubio sonrojándose al instante.

-¿podrías acompañarme un rato? –pregunto la joven hyuga.

Boruto quedo pensativo ante la solicitud de su tia, tal vez solo era un momento pero no podía dejar a su padre plantado después de todo no lo veía mucho.

-¿para qué?-pregunto boruto.

-ho si no quieres, por tu padre no hay problema, puedo entenderlo pero el está hablando ahorita con tu mama mira-señalo hacia atrás hanabi.

Boruto observo como su madre hablaba brevemente con su padre, el rubio observo de nuevo hanabi y respondió.

-está bien a ¿dónde vamos?-pregunto boruto.

Hanabi lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo consigo-ven solo sígueme-dijo la pelimarron mientras su corazón cada vez más se aceleraba.

* * *

Hinata aun se encontraba pensativa en aquella banca, la esperanza era lo último que se le iba morir a hinata, en su mente aun estaba el recuerdo de aquellas palabras tan bellas que naruto le había dicho "los uchihas somos los seres que mas amamos a alguien, por eso cuando perdemos a ese alguien, nuestros ojos cambian a un nuevo nivel, si yo te llegara a perder hinata ¿qué crees que me pasaría?"

Hinata medio sonrió y otra lagrima callo de su rostro al suelo.

-señora hokague-llamo de repente un sujeto.

Hinata rápidamente reacciono y observo a quien la nombro solo para encontrarse con el jefe de la reformada anbu raíz.

-sai –dijo hinata mientras se secaba las lágrimas rápidamente.

-sabe señora hokague, leí en un libro que menciona que llorar…-intento decir sai pero hinata lo interrumpió.

-si, ¿Qué tienes que decirme?-se apresuro a decir hinata.

-necesito que me acompañe a la base de anbu raíz, creo que tenemos información pertinente acerca de los dos integrantes de la organización país-dijo sai .

* * *

Boruto se llevo una mano a su pecho y sintió su corazón salírsele, pensativo caminaba sin rumbo fijo, hasta que naruto lo detuvo.

-baruto te estaba buscando ¿Dónde estuviste?-pregunto naruto.

El rubio menor se sonrojo otra vez a más no poder.

-yo..este, bueno yo.., bueno la tía hanabi y yo-intentaba decir boruto.

-bueno no importa, quería pedirte favor, no podrías llevarme a casa, necesito darme una ducha urgentemente-dijo naruto.

-ho si claro papa-dijo emocionado boruto-de paso te muestro la consola que me compro mama y le damos unas rondas-

-si seguro, pongámonos en marcha-dijo naruto con un rostro algo pálido y colorado.

Naruto y boruto caminaron hasta la casa donde vivía hinata y su hijo, llevaba tiempo sin ver desde afuera aquella casa que el y hinata habían comprando, al observarla por fuera lo primero que busco con su mirada eran aquellos arboles miniatura que naruto había cuidado y cultivado.

Gran sorpresa se llevo cuando miro el jardín con más de aquellos arboles que a él le encantaban.

-¿Quién esta cuidado de esos bonsáis? ¿Acaso eres tu boruto? Porque si no mal recuerdo a tu madre no le gustan los insectos que atraen esos mini arboles-pregunto naruto.

-pues no papa, tiempo después de que aceptaste el trabajo aquel, mama comenzó a cuidarlos, ella dice que es como sem…-boruto no puedo terminar la frase.

-es como sembrar y cuidar de buenos recuerdos-completo la frase naruto, esto hiso que muchos recuerdos afloraran en su mente recuerdos de él y hinata cuando todo marchaba "bien", tal parecía que ella también le había hallado sentido a lo que él antes hacía.

-exactamente, pero en realidad no le veo la gracia a esos arbustos hasta los utilizo como tendederos de mis medias y bóxers, ya sabes a veces a mama se le olvida lavar ropa-dijo boruto tranquilamente.

Naruto sintió como una vena se hinchaba en su frente, enojado comenzó a agitar a boruto de los hombros.

-¡serás bruto! ¿Sabes qué pasa si una de las ramas de esos bonsái se quiebra? Acaso no sabes cuánto cuesta cada uno-dijo molesto naruto.

-ya déjame papa, hay creo que voy a vomitar-dijo boruto con los ojos en blanco.

Al entrar a la casa boruto le prestó un paño a su padre, naruto con urgencia se metió al baño y cerró la puerta.

Naruto se encontraba muy sonrojado, desnudándose completamente lleno la pileta con agua fría, el cuerpo de naruto emitía pequeñas cantidades de vapor por todo su cuerpo, una vez la pileta estuvo llena de agua, se metió completamente en ella y de inmediato el agua reacciono hirviendo en cuanto el rubio se sumergió.

Naruto emitió un quejido y quedo en estado shock con sus ojos en blanco y echando mucho vapor de su boca, aquel era un extraño fenómeno que ocurría en el cuerpo de naruto.

Mientras tanto boruto muy emocionado conectaba los cables de la consola al televisor, y hacia todos los preparativos para pasar una tarde entretenida junto a su padre. Alguien empezó a abrir la puerta de la casa y de esta apareció hinata.

-hola boruto-saludo hinata a su hijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-hoo, hola mama, no sabía que ibas a venir tan temprano-menciono el rubio.

-si, hoy regrese más temprano ya que ayer adelante trabajo-dijo hinata mientras se quitaba sus tacones y se ponía sus sandalias de andar en casa-¿por cierto dejaste la ducha encendida?-

Hinata activo su byakugan.

-mmm no, es que papa se está duchando-respondió boruto.

Hinata se llevo las manos al rostro y se sonrojo al instante-¿porque no me dijiste que él estaba acá?-dijo hinata muy apenada y preocupada.

-ya te lo he dicho, ahora vamos a jugar unas rondas antes de que se valla-dijo boruto.

Hinata aun sonrojada se dirigió a la cocina con aquellas imágenes y se dijo a si misma les preparare algo de comer.

Naruto despertó del shock y al observa la pileta ya todo el agua se había evaporado.

-esto me pasa por no controlar mis sentimientos de molestia- dijo naruto ya sintiéndose algo mejor con la temperatura que tenia.

Rápidamente se volvió a colocar su ropa y salió del baño.

-muy bien ahora estoy más fresco-dijo naruto mientras tomaba asiento en la alfombra junto a boruto.

Boruto observo a naruto y pudo apreciar aquel cabello largo y rubio que tenía su padre.

-¡vaya!,¿ hace cuanto no te cortas el pelo papa?-pregunto boruto asombrado.

-si es cierto siempre uso sombrero, por eso no lo notaste, pero desde que acepte el trabajo no me lo corto ¿te parece genial?-dijo naruto sonriente.

-si-respondió boruto-pareces uno de esos samuráis que son bien habilidosos con las katanas-menciono boruto.

-si , tengo una katana especial, cuando pueda la traeré para que la veas-

-¿enserio?-dijo ilusionado el rubio menor.

-claro, eso sí a escondidas de tu madre si no seguramente se enoje-dijo naruto mientras tomaba el mando de la consola-¿jugamos?-

-claro empecemos-dijo boruto.

En la cocina hinata se lleno de nostalgia, al ver como conversaban su hijo amenamente con su padre, cuanto deseaba hinata ser parte de aquellas conversaciones, como antes solían hacer, desactivando su byakugan continuo preparando los bocadillos.

 **Y bueno, continuara…**

 **Gracias por los pocos que han comentado enserio me dan muchos ánimos. Espero no les moleste o se les haga pesado la cantidad de palabras que estoy usando por cada capítulo, siento que es la cantidad adecuada debido a lo que estoy durando por actualizar.**

Esta es la historia de naruto uzumaki un padre amoroso para con su hijo, quien a lo largo de ocho años ha logrado engañar a su hijo con habilidosos genjutsus, la familia perfecta existe solo para boruto.

Boruto llevaba aquella bandeja con el desayuno, en la mañana su abuelo hiashi le había comentado que su tía estaba enferma así que como acto solidario decidió llevarle el desayuno aquella mañana.

Sonriente boruto esperando la cara de su tía al ver la sorpresa que le llevaba se acerco al cuarto, pero cuando lo hiso escucho unos extraños gemidos en el interior de su cuarto.

-hooo,hooo boruto sigue así, como encantan esos labios rosados en todo mi cuerpo-decía hanabi.

Boruto se asusto por lo que escucho, ya que era su nombre, a como pudo maniobro con la bandeja en mano y abrió la puerta solo un poco. Cuando observo todo aquello, pudo ver a su tía sudada, exquisitamente desnuda, tocando su vagina en una masturbación, mientras mencionaba su nombre Boruto.

La bandeja se le cayó de las manos y asustado el adolecente rubio corrió hacia su cuarto para encerrase.


	3. Chapter 3

**El portal del sufrimiento: 3**

 **Ace tiempo.**

El sudor era evidencia de su entrega a aquel entrenamiento, tras varios intentos no lograba hacer que su chakra girara si no que este se le disolviera en la palma de su mano.

-observaba esta vez naruko, esta vez sí lo lograre lo prometo-dijo naruto colocándose frente a su hermana gemela.

La rubia la cual se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, dedico una mirada de aburrimiento y dijo-anda adelante-

Naruto tomo su mano de la muñeca, de la palma de la mano comenzó a salir chakra en forma de vapor y pronto comenzó girar inestablemente.

-ya casi, ya casi-dijo naruto.

El chakra celeste comenzó a girar y una pequeña rasengan se formo en la palma de su mano, pronto estallo y se esfumo nuevamente.

-vez te lo dije-dijo naruko resoplando-esa técnica no es para ti-

-pero casi lo consigo, yo lo siento, lo siento en mi ser que esa técnica me luce, si hinata lo puede hacer y hasta sasuke yo también puedo-dijo naruto algo frustrado.

-pero ya ves, no puedes ejecutarla-dijo naruko mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse-te dejare solo, si gustas puedes practicar la técnica del katon esas son muy afines a tu chakra, pero si no sigue intentando con ese rasegan que le vistes a hinata-

Naruto guardo silencio y observo como su hermana se marchaba, el rubio no parecía gustarle la idea pero su hermana tenía algo de razón, tomando asiento en el pasto siguió intentando una y otra vez aquella técnica que había copiado con su sharingan.

Hinata observaba a naruto desde lo alto de un árbol, descendiendo de este se acerco a naruto quien estaba ahora tendido en el pasto descansando.

Naruto continuaba observando la espesura de las copas de los arboles, cuando de repente los ojos perlas de hinata aparecieron. Naruto se exalto y de inmediato se puso en pie y en guardia.

-así que decidiste, hacer presencia para emboscarme, hinata-dijo naruto mientras sonreía emocionado-estoy algo cansado pero eso no importa, para ti siempre estoy listo-

Hinata se sonrojo al ver al rubio sudado y con el cabello desordenado, su sonrisa era esplendida y aquello ojos zafiros la miraban con alegría y emoción.

-no, no deseo pelear, cuanta veces te debo decir que no deseo luchar contra ti-dijo hinata mientras evitaba mirar al rubio en los ojos y solo lo miraba del cuello para abajo.

-ho hinata eres aburrida, ¿no puedes asumir que soy un contrincante para ti? O ¿acaso sientes lastima por mi y no represento una competencia para t¿i-dijo naruto.

-no, no por supuesto que no, es solo que contigo no siento deseos de competir, más bien quiero ayudarte, mientras te buscaba vi que intentabas ejecutar el rasengan-dijo hinata como siempre sonrojada.

-hooo ya entiendo, quieres ser mi aliada contra sasuke-dijo naruto acercándose a hinata.

Sin previo aviso el rubio rodeo a la peliazul con uno de sus brazos en la zona de sus hombros, la peliazul se sintió a punto de desmayarse por aquel acercamiento tan repentino del rubio.

-gracias por la oferta hinata-dijo naruto para después dedicar una radiante sonrisa-pero es raro que gustándote sasuke quieras ir en contra de él-menciono naruto inocentemente.

Aquel sonrojo y vergüenza de hinata se esfumaron y mirando a naruto a la cara respondió ante aquel comentario.

-a mi no me gusta sasuke-dijo hinata muy seria.

-vaya, está bien, yo supuse que te gustaba, siempre te pones roja y tímida cuando el esta-aclaro naruto.

-pues no es así a mí me gusta otra persona- y otra vez hinata aparto su mirada y se sonrojo.

-bueno, disculpa si te ofendí, pero era una de las posibilidades mas lógicas-dijo naruto mientras se apartaba de la peliazul.

-observa, esta técnica la copie de ti, ¿me podrías decir en que estoy fallando?-pregunto naruto mientras ejecutaba la técnica del rasengan.

Hinata observo al rubio y otra vez quedo encantada con su sonrisa, con esa sonrisa que a pesar de que el tuviera 18 años aun se veía un poco infantil, sincera y que daba confianza, por ese momento agradecía ser la héroe de konoha, pues era por eso que aquel chico la admiraba y le dedicaba esa mirada vivaz y expectante solo para ella.

-claro-respondió la peli azul.

Colocándose detrás del rubio, lo rodeo con sus brazos y coloco sus finas manos en cada una de las de naruto-observa tienes que usar mas chakra para que se mantenga-y hinata emitió de su masivo chakra en la mano de naruto y aquella rasengan relució junto a los admirados ojos de naruto.

-después debes de concentrarte en el giro, sé que es algo difícil pero…

* * *

 **Cronoz Broken.**

La noche estaba un poco avanzada, después de unas divertidas rondas de juegos, naruto se despidió de boruto y decidió marcharse a su hotel donde se hospedaría varios días en konoha. Cerrando la puerta camino por el corredor hasta la verja del patio pero se detuvo a observar los bonsáis que según su hijo, hinata estaba cuidando.

El rubio ahora quebraba las ramas de uno de los bonsáis ya que no tenía a la mano las tijeras para podar.

-eres un bello árbol-dijo naruto sonriente pues aquel arbolito estaba muy bien cuidado y frondoso.

Sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, hinata se acerco y lo observo por un breve momento, no quería que se incomodara por su presencia, sabía que se iría pero.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cuidar estos bonsáis?-pregunto naruto sorprendiendo a hinata.

Hinata con nerviosismo respondió.

-hee yoo, tengo una amiga que sabe mucho de plantas, además encontré un libro sobre los bonsais en las cosas que dejaste cuando te fuiste-respondió hinata.

-mmm ya veo, hiciste un buen trabajo con este pequeño-naruto giro su cabeza y miro brevemente aquellos ojos blanquecinos de hinata-cuando yo me marche su tronco estaba partido por la mitad creí, que ya no sobreviviría, así que lo deje morir-dijo naruto mientras su cuerpo se comenzaba a calentar-era el árbol más fuerte y robusto, pero fue destrozado, traicionado, su confianza echada a la basura, cada centímetro de su ser sufrió con aquella herida-

Y naruto activo su mangekyo a la vista de hinata quien estaba algo temerosa y a la vez culpable porque sabía de que estaba hablando naruto.

-lo siento, creo que me deje llevar por lo que siento-dijo naruto.

-yo cuide de este arbolito, ciertamente estaba en muy mal estado -dijo hinata mientras dirigía su mano a la de naruto- pero creí que podría sobrevivir y tuve fe en que algún día se recuperaría de esa herida tan profunda-dijo hinata tomando la mano de naruto.

-naruto yo quiero pedirte perdo…-intento decir hinata.

Pero el rubio se quito la mano de hinata, y le dio la espalda marchándose por el portón, tomando su sombrero se lo coloco así también con sus gafas negras, no quería que vieran sus ojos llorosos.

Otra vez se le estaba escapando la oportunidad a hinata, esta no quería volver a repetir lo mismo del pasado, necesitaba hablar con naruto, quería liberarse de la culpa y estar en paz con el.

* * *

El rubio caminaba cerca de un parque, cuando de repente fue detenido fuertemente de su muñeca, cuando observo era hinata quien lo detenía osadamente, mirándolo con unos ojos decididos.

-por favor, no te vayas solo quiero hablar contigo-dijo seriamente la peliazul.

Aquella forma de hablar por parte de hinata, sorprendió a naruto, en otra situación ella hubiera tartamudeado y agachado su cabeza mas no lo hiso y por eso decidió detenerse y darle una oportunidad a escucharla.

El rubio se acerco a una de las bancas del parque y tomo asiento para hablar más en privado con su ex mujer.

-hinata, me has hecho sentir el hombre más infeliz, el hombre que no sirve para nada, eso fue lo que tú me mostraste-dijo naruto con un poco de tranquilidad.

-no, no digas eso yo no píens…-hinata fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué puedo pensar al descubrir a mi esposa engañándome?, obviamente que ocupa algo más que su esposo, quien le está faltando a ella-dijo naruto manteniendo la serenidad.

-eso es comprensible hasta cierto punto, muy pequeño ese punto si te hubiera encontrando con un hombre creo que me hubiera afectado menos, un hombre te está dando lo que te falta-naruto se retiro sus anteojos y mostro sus ojos azules llorosos.

-pero no fue así hinata, una mujer te estaba dando eso-dijo naruto mientras se golpeaba el pecho del dolor que sentia- **una mujer,** ¿entiendes? Eso significa dos cosas, que yo como marido, como hombre, como pareja no te fui suficiente o que desde antes de casarnos traías esa fijación hacia las mujeres-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de naruto.

-y tal vez fue así, **el gran error, MI GRAN pecado fue, ser condescendiente con tu maldita timidez hacia mi-** dijo naruto ya con sus pupilas rojas de su rasgo genético uchiha.

-yo naruto, lo siento tanto, yo pensé que me engañabas, aquella noche sakura me consoló y se aprovecho de eso, yo solo necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y me hiciera caso, tal vez por eso yo, yo-intentaba decir hinata entre lagrimas-yo cedí ante sakura e hicimos lo que hicimos-

-yo nunca te engañe, solo hice caso a las limitaciones que me impusiste por tu timidez, no caricias delante de la gente, no besos delante de la gente, no relaciones intimas con la luz encendida y muchas más que respete, pero no eran saludables para una relación, tal vez hinata, **a ti no te gusten los hombres no estés acostumbrada a uno y seas lesbiana reprimida-** dijo naruto rudamente para volverse a poner de pie ya recuperado para marcharse.

Hinata lloro de tristeza y enojo ante aquellas palabras tan hirientes de naruto, aquel corazón del rubio era una fuente de odio y dolor, todo por su culpa, ella sabía que no era homosexual, lo que sentía por naruto era que él era demasiado para ella, por eso se sentía tan cohibida, por eso la timidez hacia él la invadía, otra vez se acerco a este y lo detuvo, para abrazarlo y aferrase a el.

-créeme no soy como tú piensas, me duele que pienses eso de mi-dijo hinata mientras tomaba la mano de naruto para que sintiera su corazón pero, debido a la naturaleza de su cuerpo femenino naruto solo podía sentir la suavidad de su pecho-¿lo sientes? Late solo así por ti, porque yo aun te amo naruto, aun quiero restaurar nuestra familia-termino de decir hinata para estrecharse con naruto en un abrazo donde no quería soltarlo nunca.

Naruto sintió aquella cálida presencia de hinata y por un momento la sintió re confortable, pero otra vez venían las imágenes de aquella lujuriosa mujer sonrojada, con la mirada perdida mientras sakura le proporcionaba placer, era en ese instante que naruto sentía repulsión hacia hinata.

Naruto iba contestar a la suplica de hinata, pero repentinamente alguien los interrumpió.

-disculpe que los interrumpa-dijo una chica dirigiéndose hinata-¿usted es la hokague verdad?-

Hinata extrañada contesto-si, ¿Qué sucede?-

-es que tenemos un problema, una chica cerca de acá se quiere tirar de lo alto de un edificio, estuve buscando a un shinobi que nos ayudara pero solo la encontré usted señora hokague-dijo la chica algo desesperada.

Secándose las lagrima y apartándose de naruto se fue junto a la chica, naruto quien se hayo algo curioso con la situación decidió seguir a hinata hasta el lugar.

* * *

Desde lo alto de una torre de vigilancia se encontraba no una chica si no dos, una se encontraba en el filo del tejado y la otra parecía querer persuadirla de que no lo hiciera.

Varias personas se encontraban horrorizados viendo lo que pasaría, muchos le gritaban desde abajo"que no lo hiciera", mas la chica suicida solo observaba, preparada para lanzarse en cualquier momento.

Hinata subió cuanto antes a la torre de vigilancia, naruto seguía a la peliazul por cualquier inconveniente que pasara, una vez estuvieron encima del tejado, hinata observo a una chica rubia de ojos celestes la cual persuadía a la otra de cabello café de que se detuviera.

-¡ustedes!-la chica peli café se dio cuenta de la presencia de hinata y de naruto-no se acerquen mas o me lanzo ya me estoy cansando de esto, entiendan que mi vida es un infierno, quiero acabar con este sufrimiento, esta ciega no lo quiere comprender ¿acaso ustedes pueden? Y dejarme en paz-dijo la chica mientras se giraba hacia atrás.

-por favor, reconsidéralo, para todo hay una solución-dijo hinata mientras observaba a naruto, este entendió por que la peliazul le dedicaba la mirada mas solo la ignoro.

-tú también con lo mismo, mis padres me desheredaron, mi novia me dejo, ya no tengo nada en este mundo-dijo la chica pelicafe.

-no ten esperanza-dijo la chica rubia-el hecho de tener vida es una segunda oportunidad reconsidera…-

La chica rubia resbalo repentinamente del techo ya que una teja(loza) se despego, esta rodo hasta el filo y cayó al vacío, la chica pelicafe se asusto ante esto y miro hacia atrás pero al hacerlo se asusto y se desestabilizo y cayó también al vacio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces naruto corrió y se lanzo al vacio también, hinata imito la acción y dando una vuelta canela se impulso y se lanzo juntamente al vacio, activando su chakra del zorro hinata creó un brazo largo echo del chakra morado llameante, con este tomo a la chica pelicafe y aferrándose de la pared del edificio evito la caída de la chica y la de ella misma.

Naruto continuaba cayendo estaba a punto de estrellarse al suelo, pero en un instante logro tomar a la rubia entre sus brazos, la cual lo abrazo fuertemente, y antes de siquiera tocar el suelo, el espacio se distorsiono con centro en su ojo mangekyo sharingan y rápidamente naruto y la chica fueron absorbidos desapareciendo.

Hinata bajo rápidamente de la pared con la chica pelicafe en brazos, una vez en tierra la deposito en el suelo y busco a naruto desesperadamente, por suerte unos momentos después apareció naruto con la chica rubia en brazos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto naruto a la rubia mientras se dirigía hacia donde hinata.

-me llamo yamanaka ino, y ¿cuál es el nombre de mi salvador?-pregunto la chica.

-me llamo uchiha naruto-respondió naruto.

La chica rubia llevo su mano al rostro de naruto y lo palpo-eres el hermano gemelo de naruko ¿no me recuerdas? Soy la mejor amiga de tu hermana-

-ha pasado tanto pero creo que ahora si te recuerdo-

Ahora la gente se encontraba alrededor de la chica pelicafe, hinata, naruto e ino. Unos shinobis tenían custodiando a la chica peli café ya que la llevarían a un psicólogo.

-en verdad lo siento-dijo la chica pelicafe- perdóneme todos por haberlos preocupado, no pensaba lo que hacía-dijo la chica arrepentida.

-eso no importa ahora- dijo ino, mientras buscaba vagamente la cabeza de la chica para tocarla-lo bueno es que estas bien y a salvo-dijo ino dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza de la chica.

-si, espero te recuperes-dijo hinata sonriéndole a la chica-y que logres recuperarte con tu familia y tu pareja-

La chica pelicafe miro con mucha devoción a la hokague y con ojos llorosos se acerco a hinata, la peliazul se acerco para corresponderle el abrazo a la chica pero está lejos de abrazarla se acerco estrepitosamente al rostro de hinata y le planto un beso profundo a hinata.

Las chicas adolecentes que ahí se encontraban, comenzaron chillar emocionadas ante aquella escena y pensando todas "que envidia".

Naruto quien observo todo esto, no noto ni un ápice de molestia por parte de hinata y esto lo indigno.

-disculpa naruto, ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto ino al sentir un chakra asesino .

-nada en especial, solo confirmando lo que sospechaba-dijo naruto para irse muy rabioso del lugar..

La rubia de cabello rapunzel se aferro de la mano de naruto y lo siguió.

Hinata se aparto sonrojada de la chica pelicafe, y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-dijo hinata con algo de molestia y a lo lejos pudo ver como naruto caminaba rápidamente como huyendo seguido de una chica rubia.

"Demonios naruto vio esto" pensó afligida hinata mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

* * *

 **Otra vez en el parque.**

Naruto se encontraba mirando el suelo fijamente, su mirada estaba perdida, mirando lo que no existe ya que sus recuerdos lo estaban torturando, pero el ángel que lo acompaño lo saco de aquellos tortuosos pensamientos y dijo.

-no quiero ser entrometida, pero sentí que te incomodo, lo que estaba pasando hace rato-dijo ino con algo de cautela.

-si, tienes razón, algunas personas son descaradas, te piden perdón por viejos vicios, pero delante de tus narices lo vuelven a hacer y eso duelo-dijo naruto melancólicamente.

-si es lamentable, ¿podrías darme tu mano?-pregunto ino mientras tanteaba en la banca buscando la mano de naruto.

Naruto sonrió y ahora si se acordó de esa chica, acercándose a esta le tomo la mano, y como su fuera un pulso eléctrico, el rostro de naruto se le formo en la mente de ino y se sonrojo.

-se te notan los ojos irritados, deberías relajarte y olvidar todo lo que te está pasando-dijo ino dedicándole una bella sonrisa a naruto.

Este observo aquella radiante sonrisa parecida a un día hermosamente soleado, aunque estaba de noche y eso lo tranquilizo y alivio.

-tienes razón, ino, pero si fuera siempre tan fácil como ahora contigo, te necesitaría todos los días conmigo -dijo naruto liberando una media sonrisa.

Sonrojándose ino aparto su rostro tímidamente, pero rápidamente volvió a mirar a naruto.

-jeje, creo que no debí decir eso-dijo naruto poniéndose de pie-sin tu bastón, creo que no puedes caminar libremente ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Me das tu dirección? y te ayudo a ir hasta tu casa-pregunto naruto.

-ho, bueno vivo dos casas arriba de la de naruko- dijo ino poniéndose de pie.

-bueno en un instante estaremos ahí, solo acércate a mi-dijo naruto.

El rubio jalo a ino estrechándola contra su cuerpo, naruto coloco su mano en la parte descubierta de la cintura de ino, esta solo arrecosto su cabeza en el pecho de naruto, dejándose sentir aquel masculino y reconfortante calidez de naruto.

El espacio se distorsiono alrededor del mangekyo de naruto y lentamente fueron absorbidos por el portal hasta que aparecieron justamente al frente de la casa de ino. Naruto llevo a ino hasta la puerta de la casa de ella.

-bueno gracias por haberme salvado, naruto, quedaras por siempre como mi héroe, mañana que le cuente a naruko no me creerá-dijo ino sonriente.

-jaja, no fue nada, más bien gracias a ti, por un rato de mi día me distraje contigo y olvide todo, espero volverte a ver muy pronto-dijo naruto dándose la vuelta para irse.

Ino se hiso una idea de naruto marchándose y suspiro por volver a ver con su mente aquel chico rubio que en el pasado no sintió lastima por ella si no que la trato como un semejante mas.

* * *

Naruto caminaba cabizbajo, luchando con sus ideas dentro de su mente, ¿acaso hinata lo hacía apropósito? ¿Acaso seguía sintiendo algo bueno por ella? Que llego a enfurecerlo tal escena. El rubio no sabía que responder a esas preguntas incomodas, preguntas espinas en su mente, pero de algo estaba seguro naruto" esa mujer hinata hyuga se está convirtiendo en un infierno" pensó naruto.

El rubio aun seguía pensando, cuando de repente se detuvo y sintió la presencia de alguien, naruto continuo caminando normalmente, tal vez solo estaba de pasada o pronto tomaría otro camino, pero tras caminar cinco minutos aquella presencia aun continuaba siguiéndolo.

Naruto observo una angosta entrada a un callejón sin salida y rápidamente entro por el callejón, ejecutando una seria de complejas posiciones de manos naruto ejecuto su técnica de invocación.

-jutsu técnica de invocación: Cenizo Ardiente, Katonbakusho-dijo el rubio mientras unía sus palmas.

A un costado de naruto en el suelo, comenzó a rasgarse la tierra y de esta emano un fuerte calor y olor a azufre, pronto comenzó a salir pequeñas cantidades de lava y del suelo comenzó a salir una espada al rojo vivo, con irrigaciones de lava como venas donde recorría toda la hoja de la katana.

Naruto tomo su espada y de su cuerpo comenzó a salir bastante vapor.

-con que un espía de raíz-dijo naruto con una sonrisa sádica.

* * *

Hinata se abrazo a si misma desconsolada, echa un mar de lagrimas entro a su casa y por suerte boruto no estaba despierto, la ojiblanco se culpaba a sí mismo por lo que había ocurrido, quería solucionar sus problemas con naruto, aun seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho en el pasado y aun así le ocurre aquella situación y delante de naruto con quien quería solucionar sus problemas.

Aun seguía enamorada de naruto, su corazón vibro por él cuando lo vio por primera vez en ocho años en aquella graduación de su hijo, aquel porte serio y aseñorado con aquel sombrero nunca lo había soñado de esa manera.

Ya hacía tres años que había dejado aquella costumbre, pero ahora solo se quería desconectarse de este mundo y aquel liquido amargo le ayudaría. Dirigiéndose a la cocina, hinata tomo una botella de alcohol de la alacena y tomando un vaso cristalino comenzó beber sin parar mientras lloraba silenciosamente, y su maquillaje se corría por toda sus mejillas.

Hinata solo deseaba, que naruto estuviera ahí, para que la escuchara y para explicarle que había sucedido realmente que no era lo que pensaba. Durante años quiso pedirle perdón a naruto, anhelaba volver a ser aquella familia que era antes y enmendar su error en cuanto a su timidez.

* * *

No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo, pero aun que no veía podía saber que era de día sin siquiera sentir el calor del sol colándose por su ventana, ino abrió sus ojos con algo más de emoción, y no solo por el hecho de poder despertar viva si no por lo que había ocurrido ayer en la noche.

Incorporándose de pie se coloco sus pantuflas para alistarse, ya que ella debía ir a su trabajo, **El departamento de análisis y rastreo de anbu raíz.**

* * *

Los pájaros cantaban alegres montados en las ramas de los arboles, y naruto los observaba a ellos tan tranquilos y tan relajados sin preocupaciones sin problemas," no estaría mal, ser por un día como un animal despreocupado de todo" pensó naruto.

Ahora naruto se encontraba nuevamente frente a la casa de hinata, porque ahora no vivía en ella solo su hijo, arrepentido quería irse del lugar, pero no podía le había dicho a boruto que hoy lo llevaría donde sus primos a divertirse un rato a la casa de la tía naruko.

El rubio se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre, rogaba al cielo que fuera su hijo quien abriera la puerta, no quería ni ver hinata por que de inmediato recordaría lo que paso la noche pasada.

Tras unos minutos la puerta fue abierta y de ella apareció una melena rubia, su hijo.

-¿estas listo?-pregunto naruto al ver a boruto.

-hola papa, si estoy listo, pero…-dijo el chico algo cabizbajo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto naruto.

-he intentado, despertar a mama varias veces pero no responde, creo que está muy borracha, hacia tiempos que no lo hacía, debe estar temprano en la torre hokague y la verdad no la quiero dejar así-dijo boruto algo apenado.

Naruto hiso un gesto de indignación y apartando a boruto de la puerta entro a la casa.

Naruto observo la mesa y verdaderamente hinata estaba borracha arrecostando su cabeza en la mesa, donde había una botella de licor, un vaso y unos documentos en un sobre que conforme naruto se acerco mas y mas hasta que pudo leer que decía, **información clasificada anbu raiz "país".**

El rubio mayor tomo de los costados a la mujer y la alzo, tirándola en su hombro como a un saco, debía admitir que hinata pesaba y el rubio podía sospechar, que dos partes en general de su cuerpo eran las que generaban más peso.

-boruto calienta agua y haz un café muy fuerte, tráelo al baño cuando te diga-dijo naruto mientras avanzaba hacia el baño.

Una vez dentro del baño naruto lleno la pileta con agua bien fría, le retiro el vestido a hinata y esta quedo solo con su ropa interior, no le daría el gusto a ella de verlo sonrojado, naruto deposito a la durmiente y oliente alcohol de hinata y esta despertó y abrió sus ojos al sentir el agua friísima.

-¡naruto!-exclamo hinata en un gritito que a naruto le pareció gracioso debido al gesto de hinata.

Hinata se aferro de los brazos de naruto , pero este la despego de si y solo tomo su mano, desde su mano naruto transmitió una gran cantidad de calor y de un solo golpe hinata sintió una explosión interna de vapor y su cuerpo emano todo aquel alcohol que había ingerido en forma de vapor.

Naruto y hinata se miraron ahora la peliazul estaba mas tranquila pues el agua que hacía unos momentos la sintió como un tempano de hielo ahora estaba tan calientes como las de las aguas termales. Naruto solo aparto su mirada y dijo.

-boruto te hayo, dormida y borracha en el comedor, quede con él, de ir a la casa de mi hermana, pero no te podía dejar en este estado, por eso decidí ayudarlo –dijo naruto dedicando una mirada aburrida hinata.

-¿Cómo te sientes?¿ya estas bien?-pregunto naruto.

Algo apenada por la situación hinata respondió-si, por alguna extraña razón no me duele la cabeza a pesar de que bebí bastante, gracias naruto-respondió hinata.

Otra vez los dos guardaron silencio, y hinata recordó lo que había pasado ayer en la noche, sonrojándose rápidamente reacciono y hablo.

-naruto yo, sobre lo de ayer con aquella chica no es lo que…-

Tristemente hinata observo solo, como naruto le soltaba la mano y se marchaba molesto, la peliazul se abrazo las rodillas y sus ojos otra vez derramaron lágrimas.

-mama-hablo boruto detrás de la puerta-aquí te dejo una bata-dijo el chico mientras solo metía su mano para dejar la bata-me voy con papa, donde la tía naruko, te prepare un café esta en el comedor ,hasta en la tarde cuídate-dijo el joven rubio mientras cerraba la puerta.

Naruto caminaba junto a su hijo en dirección a la casa de naruko, el rubio mayor sonreía complacido pues bajo su saco ahora color azul, llevaba aquel sobre con la información que konoha tenía sobre país.

* * *

 **Anbu raíz base general.**

En una mesa redonda se encontraban los altos jerarcas y oficiales de konoha, estos se encontraban ahí reunidos con el fin de planificar la estrategia y estudiar los dos miembros mas problemáticos de la organización país, entre estas personas se encontraban, shikamaru nara, jefe de el departamento de inteligencia psicológica y su esposa temari nara, ibiki morino jefe de tortura e interrogacion y ino yamanaka encargada del departamento de análisis y rastreo de anbu raíz **.**

Otros oficiales mas se encontraban ahí, como los anbus del hokague y representantes de la aldea de la arena, nube, piedra y trueno.

-muy bien vamos a dar inicio a esta reunión sin la hokague y sai quienes más tarde se nos unirán-dijo shikamaru mientras tomaba unos papeles y los comenzaba a leer.

-muy bien, el día de ayer recibimos información de varias fuentes, como aldeas aliadas y pueblos por donde han pasado la organización "país", de inmediato los hemos analizados y yo personalmente analice toda esta información y he creado el perfil psicológico de dos de los miembros de dicha organización, garaikiri y bonshoku-

Shikamaru se aclara un poco la garganta y continúo.

-en estos momentos la aldea oculta de la hoja es el blanco principal de esta organización, ya que el seño feudal de segundo rango se encuentra acá y es nuestra oportunidad para poder atrapar a estos criminales y darle fin a estos asesinatos a los señores feudales-dijo shikamaru para ponerse de pie e irse a la manta donde se reflejaba el holograma del rostro de garaikiri.

-muy bien iniciare con lo que e logrado investigar de garaikiri-shikamaru tomo unas hojas y las empezó a leer-este sujeto de aproximadamente 37 años parece tener un gran control sobre sus acciones y en su carácter en general, es cuidadoso y calculador, y a diferencia de su compañero no suele perder el control de la ira, por lo que es como un freno para su otros compañero bonshoku.-

-entre sus habilidades algunos testigos que han sobrevivido a los ataques de esta organización han declarado haber visto una especie de armadura morada alrededor de el, lanzar llamas negras y tener un uso extraordinario de la katana, esto es más que suficiente para declarar que él posee el mangekyo sharingan- dijo shikamaru como dato final sobre este.

De repente la sala del auditorio se abrió y de esta apareció hinata, vestida con su traje de hokague-disculpen señores-dijo la mujer de hermoso aspecto e hiso una reverencia para después sentarse en su silla exclusiva de hokague.

-ahora seguimos con el más interesante de los miembros de país, y digo interesante porque este sujeto, es el que más pistas e indicios ha dejado a nuestro alcance-la imagen del holograma cambio por la de bonshoku.

-este es bonshoku, un hombre de aproximadamente 36 años de edad, su comportamiento es algo compulsivo por lo que he logrado ver en las filmaciones de cámaras de seguridad-dijo shikamaru.

Hinata escuchaba sobre este algo más interesada le interesaba escuchar el análisis de shikamaru su mejor estratega.

-este sujeto como dije antes es algo compulsivo aun asi mantiene su margen de control de sus emociones y carácter por igual, pero prestando a detalles muy pequeños en algunas grabaciones he logrado darme cuenta que pierde sus estribos cuando observa alguna de las siguientes dos cosas que les voy a mencionar-dijos shikamaru pasando de hoja.

-la primera las mujeres, en especial las mujeres de cabello azulado como la hokague-dijo shikamru.

Hinata se sorprendió y todos la comenzaron mirarla, pero rápidamente volvieron a prestar atención a shikamaru.

-con personas que no comparte esta características, suele dejarlas vivas siempre y cuando no intervengan en su objetivo, pero si cumple las condiciones de ser mujer cabello azulado, es seguro que la tortura con las técnicas que más adelante les mostrare acerca de el-

-Ahora la segunda condición es acerca de un trauma que este tiene y digo trauma porque en filmaciones se le nota ansioso y desesperado, y es el contacto intimo o romántico entre dos mujeres, más de treinta mujeres con preferencias hacia su mismo género murieron atrozmente calcinadas por bonshoku-dijo shikamaru pasando a otra hoja.

-entre las habilidades que sospechamos tiene este sujeto, esta su extraña espada que corta mas no derrama sangre debido a que su propia arma cauteriza los cortes y heridas, sus técnicas de fuego van mas aya de cualquier estilo del katon, solo los uchihas han logrado este nivel de manejo por lo que sospechamos que también bonshoku posee el mangekyo sharingan-termino de decir shikamaru.

Todos en la sala comenzaron a murmurar y a alarmarse, otros miraban escépticos a shikamaru.

-disculpa señor shikamaru tengo una pregunta acerca del tema-dijo shiho.-según lo que acaba de decirnos los dos miembros de país que ha mencionado, poseen el mangekyo sharingan, esto significaría que los dos son uchihas, ¿acaso no nos puede dar nombres de los sospechosos que a su criterio podrían llegar a ser estos criminales?-

-asi es señorita, yo he pensado en dos sospechoso pero prefiero reservármelos, ustedes pueden si quieren atar los cabos y sacar sus conclusiones-dijo shikamaru dando por terminada la conferencia.

* * *

 **En la casa de naruko.**

Naruko gozaba de tener una enorme casa, debido al trabajo de su esposo, quien podía darse ese lujo, en el patio trasero de aquella casa se encontraba naruto sentado leyendo el periódico y a la vez vigilando a sus sobrinos y a su hijo boruto quienes jugaban una partida de baseball. Su hermana gemela mientras tanto se había ido de compras con unas amigas así que naruto por hacerle el favor a su hermana le cuido de sus crías.

"vaya están en todo lo correcto respecto a esto, ni yo mismo sabia esto de mi" pensó naruto mientras leía los documentos que se había llevado de la casa de hinata, el cual los ocultaba detrás del periódico y los leía tranquilamente.

"al líder le encantara leer , estos planes y tácticas" pensó naruto.

-tio naruto ¿estás muy ocupado?-pregunto el hijo mayor de naruko, sacando de sus cavilaciones a naruto.

-no ¿Por qué?-pregunto el rubio mayor.

-¿no te gustaría jugar una partida de base con nosotros?-dijo el chico mientras lo lejos boruto hacia una señal a naruto de que viniera.

-claro, ¿Por qué no?-dijo naruto dejando el periódico encima de la mesa y levantándose para ir jugar con sus sobrinos e hijo.

* * *

 **En la torre hokague.**

Shikamaru abrió la puerta del despacho del hokague, una vez entro se encontró con la mirada de hinata observando cada movimiento que este hacia.

-¿para qué me llamaba señora hokague?-pregunto shikamaru a la vez que veía a su bella esposa temari a la par de esta.

-bueno en primer lugar quiero felicitarte por el análisis y el plan táctico y protocolario que diseñaste para el señor feudal de segundo rango, me pareció muy acertado y estoy de acuerdo contigo en todos los puntos que abordaste-dijo hinata para después hacer su pregunta.

-¿Qué tan probable es que bonshoku y garaikiri estén acá en konoha?-pregunto hinata.

Shikamaru quedo pensativo por un momento, pero apenas tuvo la respuesta respondió-un ochentainueve porciento de que estén acá ya en konoha solo esperando algo en especial para atacar-

-y ¿qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto nuevamente la peliazul.

-pues dos cosas, primero que hoy reportaron la muerte de uno de los mejores agentes rastreadores de anbu raíz, sus heridas no sangraron, es obvio que fue una de las técnicas de bonshoku-declaro shikamaru.

Hinata se alarmo ante esta noticia.

-y según su reporte a ¿quién fue la última persona que seguía?-pregunto hinata.

-pues estaba escrito su nombre señora hokague, tal vez la vigilaba ante cualquier ataque de estos dos criminales-dijo shikamaru.

-ya veo-dijo hinata algo desalentada y preocupada- y la ¿segunda razón cual es?-pregunto hinata.

-pues…-shikamaru no hallaba como decir la segunda razón.

Shikamaru cruzo mirada con la de su esposa, esta le hacía gestos de que no la debía decir, de esto se dio cuenta hinata y rápidamente intervino.

-espera ¿tu esposa sabe quién es el sospechoso?, ¿Por qué no me lo quieren decir?-pregunto hinata algo preocupada.

-bueno es que, es solo un 50 por ciento de probabilidad de que sea, aun así es un porcentaje muy alto-dijo shikamaru algo incomodo con la situación.

-si, ¿Quiénes son?-reitero hinata muy intrigada.

-pues, **sasuke uchiha** y el primo de este, **naruto uchiha** -solto shikamaru.

-¡!shikamaru!-dijo temari en un gesto de reclamo, por haber dicho eso.

-lo siento cariño, no puedo reservar información a la hokague-dijo shikamaru algo temeroso por su mujer.

* * *

 **En la casa de naruko.**

Después de aquella partida de base, naruto regreso a su asiento desde donde vigilaba a los jóvenes uchihas, y continúo leyendo aquellos documentos confidenciales de la aldea de la hoja, al final de aquellos documentos venia un anexo con los datos y habilidades de cada uno de los integrantes del plan protocolario de contingencia.

El rubio comenzó pasar hoja por hoja, de cada uno de los integrantes hasta que llego al de Ino yamanaka.

Su jutsu mas destacable, _puente de cambio de mente,cuerpo y chakra._

"Para que querrán esta habilidad" se pregunto naruto muy intrigado.

-naruto ya regrese-dijo naruko a espaldas de este-vino conmigo Ino¿la recuerdas?-pregunto naruko.

Naruto se giro rápidamente y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella hermosa chica de cabello similar al de rapunzel.

-claro, la recuerdo-dijo naruto .

-hola naruto-dijo ino y sin poder controlarlo se sonrojo.

"eres muy especial ino, ya veo porque shion con su habilidad de clarividencia me dijo que hiciera aquellas cosas" pensó naruto mientras dedicaba una mirada alegre, iluminada aunque esta no la vio su hermana naruko si y ella se alegro por su hermano.

 **Y bueno esto fue todo por este capítulo, la inspiración y el tiempo me están ayudando a actualizar más seguido, así que el próximo cap, tal vez este para la próxima semana, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, me gustaría saber que les pareció en los reviews.**

 **en el día de la graduación de boruto**

Bajo aquel sauce arrecostado en este se encontraba boruto observando el bosque que tenia al frente, aquel escenario no representaba un peligro para el, ni siquiera un motivo de ansiedad sin embargo este se encontraba tenso y algo ansioso ya que a la par de este estaba su tia hanabi observándolo fijamente con aquellos ojos perlas.

Hanabi se acerco a su sobrino y también se unió a observar el bosque que tenían al frente.

-se que aquel dia me observaste haciendo eso-dijo hanabi con un poco de vergüenza y excitación.

Boruto respingo y nerviosamente dijo-no se lo diré a nadie, eres mi tia-

-eso me parece muy bien, si lo hicieras lastimarías el corazón de la tia hanabi-dijo la chica peli café.

-descuida, y bien ¿para qué me has traído acá?-pregunto boruto ya algo sonrojado.

-solo quería felicitarte y darte un obsequio-dijo hanabi sonriendo de manera sospechosa-pero antes quería hacerte unas preguntas-

-si, ¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunto boruto.

Hanabi miro a los ojos azules de su sobrino y le pregunto-¿tienes novia?-

-No-respondió boruto y aparto su mirada muy nervioso otra vez, "¿Por qué la tía hanabi me hace esas preguntas?"Pensó boruto.

Hanabi sonrió ante la respuesta de boruto.

-y¿no te gustaría que fuera como yo?-pregunto hanabi atrevidamente.

Boruto abrió sus ojos como platos, rápidamente capto por donde iba su tia, pero ese era el problema era su tia.

-si claro, espero cuando sea grande, conocer a una chica bella como tu, de buenos sentimientos como tu, que me ame como t… yo la voy a amar- dijo boruto siempre observando el suelo ya que le daba pena mirara su tia.

-jajaja- rio divertida hanabi-esa chica ya la conoces boruto-

Hanabi tomo entre sus brazos a boruto y lo abrazo, pero en el abrazo la pelicafe aprovecho la cercanía y tomo los labios rosados del rubio y lo beso con total entrega, este solo quedo paralizado estaba ocurriendo lo que el mas temía.

Hanabi se separo sonrojada y acariciando el rostro y los labios del rubio menor dijo.

\- me gustas sobrino mío-

Y esta vez boruto fue quien abrazo a su tía, también estaba enamorado de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**El portal del sufrimiento:4**

La música era suave y desprendía a un aire a ambiente romántico, sensual, sumado a esto la presencia y la evocación de la belleza se presentaba a cada instante en aquel lugar pecaminoso, donde la lujuria y la lascivia eran controladas por las apariencias de los magnates.

Naruto se encontraba en un club nocturno, esto porque sasuke con su carisma con las mujeres intentaba sacar una información muy valiosa a cierta mujer que trabaja ahí.

El rubio observaba a cierta chica bailar, debía admitir que era hermosa, aun así no despertaba en el, el deseo a pesar de estar vestida para levantar a más de un caballero.

Aquella chica era blanca, de cabellos azulados oscuro, sus ojos eran azules como los de el, su busto era similar al de hinata grandes, sus caderas eran bastantes anchas y las sabia mover muy bien, era una chica hermosa, y esta le recordaba a hinata.

De rato en rato la chica observaba al rubio el cual le dedicaba una mirada entre serena y aburrida, y esto llamo la atención de la chica, quien dejo de bailar en el escenario dejando a las otras chicas bailando y se dirigió a la mesa de naruto.

-¿te podría acompañar?-pregunto la chica peliazul.

-mmm claro-respondió el rubio.

Tomando el asiento lo saco de debajo de la mesa para que la chica se sentara.

-te veo algo aburrido, me interesaría quitártelo-dijo la chica con un tono de voz levemente grave pero sensual.

-asi-dijo naruto algo sonriente-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-mi nombre es hinabi-respondio la chica-y ¿se puede saber el tuyo?-

-naruto, naruto uchiha-

-vaya primera vez que escucho ese nombre, naruto-dijo la chica.

Esta espero que naruto continuara con la conversación, pero el rubio solo la quedaba observando mientras pensaba" hasta su nombre se parece".

-¿tengo algo en la cara o simplemente te robe las palabras?-pregunto la chica coquetamente.

-no para nada, es solo que me recuerdas a alguien-comento naruto sonriente.

-¿asi?-

-si, por casualidad ¿tienes pareja?-pregunto naruto.

-cielos, parece que eres de armas tomar-dijo la chica sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo complacida-si, si tengo, trabaja aquí también-

-ho vaya entonces, creo que no es conveniente hablar mucho contigo-dijo naruto.

-no, no creo que se moleste, es más puedo hacer que esto que eso más bien la excitara -dijo la chica acercándose estrepitosamente a naruto.

Hinabi beso la mejilla de naruto y más allá de eso la lamio sensualmente, para después dar un tenue beso en los labios del rubio.

La chica peliazul volvió a su asiento y esta miro a otra chica de cabellos rosados la cual caminaba hacia la mesa de naruto y de hinabi.

-eres muy afortunado en que esta chica, te haya prestado atención-dijo la chica pelirosa- a mi me costó hacerla mía-dijo la peli rosa mientras tomaba del mentón a hinabi y le daba un severo beso en los labios de la otra chica.

Seductoramente las dos chicas observaron a naruto, este solo guardo silencio mientras sonreía traviesamente, pero un tick en su ojo izquierdo revelaba sutilmente lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo.

Las dos chicas llevaron a naruto de la mano hasta unas habitaciones donde los tres desaparecieron tras una puerta.

" **¿sabes una cosa hinabi?, todo esto me recuerda a mi ex esposa, la cual me engaño en nuestro propio lecho nupcial, ¿lo peor de todo sabes qué es? También le gustaba las mujeres, puesto que me engaño con una, merece: El Portal del Sufrimiento, que me consume.**

El espacio se distorsiono y de este aparecieron dos cuerpos que al tocar el suelo desprendieron humo y cenizas, de esta misma distorsión apareció naruto, quien solo observo los cadáveres de las dos mujeres que lo habían acompañado, se acomodo bien su corbata y se sacudió sus pantalones, para solo abandonar aquella habitación, otra vez teletransportandose.

Naruto no era el mismo, necesitaba cuanto antes sanar sus heridas del pasado.

 **En la actualidad.**

Naruto toco al timbre de la casa y después dirigió su mirada a su joven hijo.

-¿te divertiste junto a tus primos?-pregunto el rubio muy interesado en la respuesta de boruto.

-sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía, pero tu ¿vendrás mañana también?-

El rubio mayor observo pensativo hacia la nada y después respondió.

-lo siento mañana tengo algunos asuntos que atender en el trabajo-

Boruto rápidamente cambio su semblante a un molesto, "siempre su trabajo" pensó el rubio arto de de esa situación.

-oye, oye pero recuera que este domingo iremos a esas posadas de las que me hablaste, por eso no podre venir mañana, para que el domingo pueda estar contigo y tu mama-dijo esta última con algo de desagrado.

Aquella explicación calmo un poco la molestia del rubio más joven.

De repente la puerta se abrió y de esta apareció hinata.

-vaya regresaron algo temprano-dijo hinata algo tímida al ver a naruto.

La mirada de boruto estaba muy atenta a la de sus padres, esto lo noto naruto y forzó su sonrisa.

-si cariño, ya mi hermana tenía muchas cosas que hacer así que decidí traer de vuelta a boruto-los ojos de naruto cambiaron a los de su sharingan-boruto por que mejor no pasas a tu cuarto- y observando profundamente los ojos de su padre boruto obedeció y entro a la casa dejando solo a sus padres.

Una vez boruto se marcho a su cuarto hinata le reclamo a naruto.

-naruto, no es justo que manipules su mente-demando hinata al rubio que la miraba con aburrimiento.

Naruto sonrió irónicamente y respondió.

-eso lo debiste pensar antes de revolcarte con sakura, quiero que mi hijo crezca pensando que su familia fue la mejor a pesar de que su padre no estuvo mucho tiempo con el-respondió tajantemente naruto.

Hinata solo guardo silencio y aguanto el acido de aquellas palabras.

-boruto me hablo de un paseo a unas posadas, la semana que viene, ¿cuantos días piensan quedarse ahí?-pregunto naruto.

-¿piensas ir con nosotros?-pregunto algo sorprendida hinata.

-si se lo prometí a él-

-bueno pienso quedarme 2 días en el lugar, fueron los únicos días que logre conseguir libres ya sabes la tarea de ser hokague es algo ajetreada-dijo hinata.

-si seguro, entonces apartare esos días también, después de todo yo también paso muy ocupado-dijo naruto mientras se giraba para marcharse.

-naruto espera-dijo hinata tomando la muñeca de naruto para detenerlo.

Naruto se detuvo y le dedico la mirada a hinata.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el rubio con mucha simpleza.

-mañana ¿podrías venir a la torre hokague?, no quiero hablar de nosotros, quiero hablar más bien de un problema serio con relación a unos uchihas-dijo hinata.

Naruto se intereso en la propuesta y mas por que podía suponer de que se trataba.

-eso si, si tienes tiempo-aclaro hinata.

-no lo sé, veré si puedo, no aseguro nada-dijo naruto para después darle la espalda a hinata y salir cerrando el portón.

 **En alguna parte de konoha.**

Un capricho, un deseo, una inclinación, la delicadeza prefirió a la delicadeza y dejo a un lado a la simpleza a la fuerza y la seguridad natural.

En medio del sudor y sabanas, las delicadas pieles de aquellas dos mujeres se rozaban transmitiendo la pasión y la lujuria. Con un audible gemido aquella mujer de rubios cabellos retorció su espalda y se dejo caer sobre la cama rendida.

Shion observo el techo de aquel cuarto de ese hotel y pasando su mano por su frente se retiro el sudor y se dispuso a descansar un poco.

De repente algo comenzó a venir desde la parta baja del cuerpo de shion, de debajo de las sabana apareció su amante, arrecostando su cabeza sobre los pechos desnudos de shion.

-cielos, nunca pensé que terminaríamos así, shion-

-yo si sabía, era mi intención que termináramos así ¿Qué piensas al respecto?-pregunto shion colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer.

-pues, creo que no tuve opción y caía en tu seducción-respondió la mujer.

-¿entonces te encanto?-pregunto shion mientras empezaba acariciar el cabello rosa de la mujer.

Esta sonrió ante las caricias de la rubia ojivioleta, teniendo a su merced uno de los pechos de esta lo tomo de su pezón rosado y lo lamio y metió en su boca provocando un suspiro por parte de la rubia.

-no me encanto, me fascino hacer el amor contigo shion-

Shion sonrió complacida y pensó "naruto, me gustaría ver qué cara pondrías si presenciaras esta escena tan excitante para mi"

 **En algun bar de konoha.**

Naruto se encontraba degustando un poco de wisky, el ambiente y la música eran relajantes, justo las condiciones para analizar aquella conversación que había sostenido con su hermana gemela, naruko.

 **Cronoz broken.**

Naruto había dejado a solas a ino, después de haber charlado por unos minutos, el rubio decidió irse a la cocina junto a su hermana, pues queria conversar algunas cosas con su hermana.

-entonces ¿hinata comenzó a llegar con mas frecuencia a la casa?-pregunto naruto mientras se arrecostaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-así es, ahora hasta somos buenas amigas, parece que el hecho de que la abandonaras le hizo cambiar su manera de epensar-dijo naruko mientras pica algunas verduras y las vertía en la olla con agua hirviente.

-vaya, ahora son amigas ustedes-dijo con desgano naruto.

-si, descubrí que es una mujer de buenos sentimientos y que ama mucho a su hijo y a su familia, a pesar de lo que paso contigo, me ha mostrado que esta arrepentida-dijo naruko mirando profundamente a los ojos de su hermano.

-mjh-replico naruto, mostrando una sonrisa de incrédulo-¿arrepentida naruko? Te puedo creer que seas buena cocinando ramen, pero que seas ingenua no-

-naruto-llamo la atención la rubia y coloco su mano en el hombro de naruto-deberias de conciderar darle una oportunidad a hinata, ella aun te ama, lo sé por que lo miro en sus ojos-intento convencer la rubia.

Naruto por su parte, retiro la mano de su hermana y le dijo.

-tal vez esta enamorada de ti y por eso te mira así, después de todo es una enferma-dijo mientras comenzaba a molestarse.

-TONTO-dijo naruko mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe en el hombro del rubio-acaso no somos mellizos, obviamente nos parecemos y más con ese cabello largó que tienes-dijo la rubia acariciando el cabello rubio de naruto-es de suponer que ella te ve a ti en mí, y sé que ella aún sigue enamorada de ti, podrías hacer que caiga en depresión, pero su hijo, vuestro hijo le da la fuerza para continuar a pesar de aquel error que cometió-

-naruko, tú no la has visto, ni lo que ha hecho en mis narices-dijo naruto muy serio esperando la reacción de su hermana.

-a ver ¿como que ha hecho?-pregunto naruko.

-una de sus lesbianas admiradoras, le dio un beso y ¿acaso ella se molesto?, NO, más bien hizo esa carita sonrojada de inocente, ni siquiera se molesto, más bien le agrado.

-pero debió ser un accidente o una chica atrevida la que sé lo hizo, no debes crearte falsas ideas sin antes preguntarle-regaño naruko severamente.

-no tengo por que preguntarle nada a ella, fue suficiente con el pasado para darme cuenta que es ella y sus complejos, por dios con 35 años esa mujer, aún sigue sonrojándose y titubeando como una adolescente enamorada, ya basta de esas estupideces es tiempo de que ella madure-dijo naruto exasperado.

-esta bien no sigamos discutiendo, tu ganas, pero si te digo algo, nunca es tarde para dar una segunda oportunidad a lazos que el destino unió para siempre y sé que el tuyo y el de ella lo estan-

 **Cronoz broken.**

Sasuke entro rápidamente al bar donde se encontraba naruto, rápidamente busco con su mirada al rubio.

-ho naruto, que dicha que has venido-dijo sasuke mientras tomaba asiento junto al rubio.

Naruto le dedico una mirada de desgano y le dijo.

-para que me llamaste sasuke, espero sea algo urgente por que debería estar durmiendo

-veras quería pedirte un favor muy importante-dijo sasuke esperando una buena aprobación por parte del rubio.

-¿de que se trata?-

-necesito que mañana me cubras en un asunto, como ya sabrás de nuestros infiltrados de "país" ya están por terminar su trabajo en la planta eléctrica de konoha, pero necesitan ejecutar el ultimo paso de sabotaje, pero es algo riesgoso y necesitan de alguien que los cubra por si los descubren-explico sasuke.

-¿es enserio? Justamente mañana, inauguro mi negocio de bonsais en la calle 12 de konoha-replico naruto.

-anda vamos naruto, necesito libre el día de mañana, si no sarada se molestara conmigo, no quiero que mi hija se moleste, sé lo prometi-suplico sasuke.

Naruto lo pensó por unos segundos, observo esa mirada apremiante en sasuke y se dejo convencer.

-esta bien-respondio naruto-dame los detalles de la misión-

-bien... Te debo un favor naruto-dijo sasuke ya algo mas aliviado.

-eso tenlo asegurado, me debes un favor-dijo naruto mientras tomaba la carpeta con hojas, que explicaban los detalles de la misión.

El nuevo día había comenzado, la prospera aldea de la hoja iniciaba nuevamente las actividades que cada uno de sus habitantes solía hacer día con día, entre esas personas se encontraba boruto quien comía presuroso su desayuno.

-boruto, te vas a atragantar, come más despacio-le dijo su madre.

Pero este continuaba tragando su desayuno como si no hubiera un mañana.

-lo siento-dijo boruto con la boca llena-pero debo ir por mi mochila a la casa del abuelo, así que debo apresurarme-se excuso el joven rubio.

-cielos, que descuidado eres boruto-dijo hinata mientras se quitaba su delantal con el símbolo uchiha.

-por cierto, ¿ayer por casualidad no vistes un sobre amarillo con unos documentos?-pregunto hinata algo preocupada, pues esos documentos contenia informacion clasificada.

-mmm no, no he visto ningun sobre amarillo, tal vez lo olvidaste en tu oficina-propuso el rubio para después beber todo su vaso de jugo de naranja.

-mmm, no recuerdo haberlo dejado en la oficina-dijo hinata algo dudosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-bueno, mama me voy, hasta en la tarde-dijo boruto acercándose a su madre.

Esta le beso su frente y de inmediato boruto se dirigió a la puerta.

-me saludas al abuelo y a hanabi-le grito hinata a boruto.

El rubio se detuvo un momento cuando escucho el nombre de la ultima , pero rápidamente continuo caminando.

Al llegar a la mansión de su abuelo hiashi, boruto empujo la puerta que llevaba al patio de la mansión, una vez entro atravesó el jardín, para abrir rápidamente la puerta de la casa, a causa de su presura, no se fijo que alguien iba a salir al mismo tiempo y choco con esta persona.

Boruto cayo al suelo-pronunciando un leve "auch"

-¿estas bien boruto?-pregunto una voz masculina joven.

Boruto alzo su mirada y se encontró con los ojos perlas de su tío neji.

-si estoy bien-dijo boruto reincorporándose.

\- y ¿a que se debe esas carreras que te traes?-pregunto neji a su sobrino.

-bueno es que olvide mi mochila, en mi cuarto, así que vengo rápidamente por ella, por que después debo ir a la academia-respondio boruto apresuradamente.

-bueno, no se diga más ve rápido o llegaras tarde-

Boruto apresuro su paso y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, mientras tanto neji pensaba "es tan enérgico como el tonto de su padre"

Boruto deslizo la puerta de la recamara y al avanzar sintió algo suave estrechándose contra su cara, después de esto sintió unos brazos delicados cubrirle la cabeza.

-como me alegra que hayas venido boruto-dijo hanabi mientras tomaba con sus manos el mentón de el joven rubio.

Boruto se sonrojo a mas no poder, de repente solo escucho que la puerta se cerraba otra vez.

-tia hanabi yo...-intentaba decir boruto-he venido solo a recoger mi mochila no quie...-boruto se asusto cuando hanabi comenzó a acercarse cada vez mas al rostro del rubio.

La joven pelimarron beso los labios suaves y tersos de boruto, este solo se quedo paralizado sintiendo aquella caricia en su mejilla, a pesar de que alguien mayor le hacía cosas algo extrañas para su edad, no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, mas bien despertaba algo que aún no era tiempo de despertar.

 **Central eléctrica de konoha, salas de control del modulo A.**

-es algo extraño, pero últimamente han habido muchas caídas en el sistema de refrigeración de los generadores ¿no creen?-pregunto uno de los operadores a sus otros dos compañeros.

Los susodichos se volvieron a mirar sospechosamente, pero uno de estos rápidamente comento.

-si tienes razón, aun así el equipo de mantenimiento nos reporto que las maquinas de refrigeración operan con total normalidad, sospecho que el problema tal vez venga a nivel de programas y no de maquinaria, trabajaremos duro en ello-dijo este.

-si cuento con ustedes que son increíbles, hace dos mese que entraron a la empresa y han hecho cosas increíbles como ingenieros-

-jeje gracias, bueno continuemos trabajando-propuso el otro operario.

Garroshi y alkabar eran ingenieros de mucha experiencia, su trabajo encargado por la organizacion país no era ni mas ni menos que sabotear el fluido eléctrico en una zona en especifico de konoha, la casa donde se hospedaba el señor feudal de segundo rango.

-chicos iré un momento al baño-dijo el encargado levantándose de su silla, garroshi y alkabar se miraron con complicidad.

Garroshi dijo-ve tranquilo nos aseguraremos que las celdas de poder estén bien distribuidas

El encargado saco una tarjeta de identificación y la ingreso en una ranura a un costado de la puerta, para después digitar un código y así abrir la puerta para salir.

Una vez se marcho el encargado, los dos ingenieros comenzaron con el ultimo bloque de programación para el sabotaje.

-demonios nunca pensé que la seguridad en konoha era tan elevada-comento alkabar mientras digitada en su teclado de manera frenética y rápida.

-si yo tampoco pensé que duraríamos dos mese en poder acabar con esto, pero es necesario si queremos que no nos descubran el hackeo del sistema-dijo garroshi mientras terminaba apretando la tecla enter.

De inmediato las luces de toda las instalaciones se pagaron, las luces rojas de emergencia se encendieron de inmediato y una alarma comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente alkabar saco una shurikens de sus mangas para de inmediato destruir las camaras de seguridad que los vigilaban.

El espacio se distorsiono en un remolino que comenzó girara de este aparecieron varios agentes de país, todos ninjas expertos.

-el señor bonshoku nos ha enviado a cubrirlos, debemos marcharnos-dijo uno de los agentes de país el cual tenia una mascara de ratón.

-de acuerdo bamonos-dijo garroshi.

Los cuatro ninjas se acercaron a la puerta, ejecutando una serie de sellos, rata, buey, tigre y dragón, golpearon los bordes de la puerta, la puerta fue imbuida en electricidad la cual relampagueaba y emitía chispas.

La puerta fue forzada, abriéndose completamente, los ninjas antes de salir al siguiente pasillo sacaron espejos de sus bolsillos y observaron donde habían cámaras para no ser vistos, con shurikens destruyeron cada una de las cámaras.

Los seis sujetos avanzaron por el pasillo ya despejado de camaras o eso creían.

Centro de inteligencia anbu, fuerzas especiales del hokague.

-señorita temari, se presenta un código 301, 4 sujetos que al parecer son ninjas irrumpieron en la central eléctrica de konoha, estos visten túnicas blancas con el kajis de "país", ademas de traer puestas unas mascaras de animales al parecer traen con ellos a 2 rehenes-dijo una de la anbus que monitoreaban las camras de seguridad.

-a si que es pais-comento temari-llamen cuanto antes a la hokague, ella se encargara personalmente de estos sujetos, rodeen toda la zona de la planta eléctrica, nadie debe escapar-ordeno temari.

Hinata tomo el pomo de la puerta y entro a su oficina, en cuanto abrió varios anbus aparecieron de manera fantasmagórica, desde debajo de la tierra.

-señora hokague tenemos un código 301-dijo uno de los anbus mientras se arrodillaba ante hinata.

Hinata frunció el ceño y pregunto¿donde?¿de quienes se tratan?-pregunto la peliazul.

-es en la planta eléctrica de konoha-dijo uno de los anbus y seguido de este otro completo la informacion.

-se trata de varios agentes ninjas de la organizacion pais-termino de decir el anbu.

La informacion tomo por sorpresa a hinata, rápidamente se dirigió a un ropero que había en su oficina.

-vayan de inmediato al lugar, enseguida los alcanzare-dijo hinata mientras se quitaba su ropa para ponerse su uniforme de batalla.

La tímida hinata estaba ausente en estos momentos, al fin lidiaría con uno de sus mas grandes dolores de cabeza la organizacion país, lo que no calzaba en los pensamientos de la peliazul era¿ por que en la planta eléctrica de konoha?

Después de un breve encuentro y con mucha facilidad los agentes de país lograron vencer a los guardias de las instalaciones. De repente uno de los agentes de pais recicbio un mensaje por uno de sus auriculares y de inmediato se puso en alerta.

-esto esta mal ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia-dijo el agente.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto alkabar.

-todas las afueras de edificio está rodeada de ninjas y anbus-respondio el agente muy preocupado.

-sera solo cuestión de tiempo para que tengamos la compañía de esos anbus-comento garroshi-propongo que nos dirijamos a un pasadizo con bastante espacio así costara que nos den un ataque sorpresa y logremos sobrevivir todos-propuso garroshi.

-si las cosas se complican, tendremos que invocar al jefe bonshoku-dijo uno de los agentes.

-muy bien andando-dijo alkabar.

Todos los miembros de pais se movilizaron con premura.

En las afueras de la planta eléctrica, los otros ingenieros trabajaban por restablecer el alumbrado dentro de las instalaciones. Anbus y ninjas de konoha rodeaban la planta eléctrica, la élite de los anbus comenzaron a entrar al edificio.

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo apareció aquella mujer en quien confiaba la aldea hinata hyuga, esta traía su atuendo de batalla diseñado especialmente para sus movimientos de las técnicas de puño suave, el cual constaba de una coraza que cubría todo su pecho hasta la cintura esta coraza de color violeta se amoldaba a su figura femenina, en la parte inferior traía puestos unos pantalones cortos los cuales llegaban hasta su rodilla donde de inmediato comenzaban una sandalias shinobis estilos botas las cuales protegían toda su tibia.

-¿cual es la situación?-pregunto hinata.

-han asesinado a varios guardias en estos momentos, gracias a las cámaras ocultas en las instalaciones, observamos que se atrincheraron en uno de los pasillos que conectan con las salas de atención al cliente-informo temari.

-entrare al edificio, me encargare yo misma de pais-dijo hinata mientras ataba sus guarda muñecas.

Mientras tanto en algún hotel cerca de la aldea de la hoja, naruto señia la correa de sus sandalias ninjas, guardo algunos pergaminos de armas ninjas en sus bolsillos y se coloco su mascara de zorro esta traía en sus costados dos cascabeles que lo cuidaban del infortunio.

Tomando su capa se la coloco en sus espaldas, esta capa de color azul traía un símbolo estampado el cual traía impreso a una largatija cola látigo empalada y atravesada en un pequeño árbol de bonsai.

-bien ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo-dijo naruto con una voz distorsionada.

Kunais impactaban entre si de un lugar otro, por donde quiera que se veía shurikens creaban chispas al chocar con otras, y aun así los agentes de pais eran los suficientemente habilidosos para proteger a los ingenieros alkabar y garroshi.

-esta es la fuerza anbu de la aldea de konoha, tiren sus armas pacíficamente y prometemos no hacerles daño de lo contrario no aseguramos su integridad fisica-grito uno de los anbus a los agentes.

Estos anbus se ocultaban en la esquina del pasadizo, debes en cuando lanzaban unas ráfagas de shurikens y kunais con tal de neutralizar a los agentes de pais, pero por el momento todos se mantenían con vida y dispuestos a pelear.

El reloj marcaba las 9 de la mañana, todos los jóvenes de la academia ninja habían iniciado sus clases, a excepción de unos cuantos. Entre esos se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules el cual era devorado a besos por una adolescente de 19 años.

Con un sonoro muak, donde sus labios rompieron el beso, boruto dijo.

-tia hanabi, ¿que voy a hacer ahora? no fui a la academia-

-boruto no te preocupes, es mas salgamos un rato a divertirnos, por un día que faltes a la academia no te dirán nada-dijo hanabi mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Para sorpresa del rubio su tía empezó a cambiarse de ropa frente a el, provocándole un violento sonrojo y una reacción en su entrepiernas que no se explicaba.

Los agentes de pais, expertos ninjas ahora se encontraban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra los anbus de konoha, a cada uno de estos ultimos vencieron hasta que el ultimo cayo al suelo con una gran herida en su espalda causada por una kunai.

-son algo rudos estos tipos-menciono uno de los agentes.

-espera siento algo-dijo uno de los agentes con una expresión de asombro.

-si yo también lo siento, es demasiado chakra y poder-dijo este asustado.

-¿pero que están diciendo? a ¿que se refieren con eso?-pregunto garroshi preocupado.

-es algo impresionante, alguien demasiado poderoso, se acerca por esa puerta-señalo otro de los agentes a una de las puertas que tenían frente a ellos.

-lo mejor es que escapemos antes de siquiera ver quien sea-propuso alkabar.

De inmediato todos se movilizaron con la intención de huir, pero algo extraño ocurrió en ese preciso instante, como una cortina celeste se extendió por todo el pasillo hasta cierto punto donde limitaba en forma de un caparazón.

Los agentes y los ingenieros intentaron atravesar aquel caparazón pero les era imposible era como una barrera.

-alejensen no sé que clase de técnica sea pero ninguna prevalece a estos explosivos de c4-dijo uno de los agentes mientras pegaba el pergamino explosivo en la barrera. De inmediato todos se alejaron, a los pocos segundos el explosivo detono provocando aun fuerte retumbo por toda la zona donde el caparazón se extendía.

Todos sintieron una gran preocupación pues la barrera estaba intacta y aún peor aquella presencia de gran poder chakra estaba a escasos metros de abrir la puerta que llevaba al pasillo donde ellos estaban.

Los miembros de pais observaron detenidamente como la puerta se abría, de esta apareció una mujer de cabellos azulados, ojos blancos, hermoso parecer y a la par de esta dos anbus mas a cada costado de ella.

-es la hokague-susurro uno de los agentes.

-con razón tanto chakra si es la héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja-menciono otro para después tragar un poco de saliva.

Hinata observo a cada uno de los sujetos ahí y presentes y ninguno le parecía a bonshoku o garaikiri, cerrando sus ojos en una señal apacibilidad, respiro profundamente y dijo.

-miren esto puede acabar bien, si ambas partes colaboran, en estos momentos no pueden ir a ninguna parte-hinata observo el caparazón azul barrera que los rodeaba-estan bajo una barrera de mí byakugan, así que por favor les pido bajen sus armas y no hagan mas complicado esto-advirtio hinata tratando de no sonar arrogante.

Los agentes de pais se quedaron mirando entre si, sabían del enorme poder de la hokague sin embargo su lealtad a la organizacion estaba por delante y no pretendían rendirse sin luchar.

-creo que ha llegado la hora muchachos, comencemos con la posición de defensa, señor garroshi creo que ya sabe que debe hacer-dijo el líder de escuadrón de los agentes de pais.

-si aguanten lo mas que puedan por favor-dijo garroshi mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a ejecutar unos sellos de invocación.

-bien protejan alos ingenieros, hasta que el jefe sea invocado-dijo el líder de escuadrón mientras sacaba un abanico de cuchillas.

Dandole impulso al letal arma la giro varias veces y la lanzo contra la hokague y las dos anbus que la acompañaban, el abanico giraba a toda velocidad, ante de siquiera alcanzar a hinata y a sus anbus, destrozo el abanico de cuchillas tomando una de sus goudodamas impacto el arma.

Hinata extendió su mano, la bola negra de los cinco elementos regreso a su mano y la convirtió en una vara, las anbus de hinata dieron un paso al frente para después abalanzarse contra los agentes de pais.

Bonshoku caminaba por los pasillos de la planta eléctrica en busca de los agentes de pais, fueron instantes y mas de 5 shurikens intentaron impactar en su cuerpo pero estas lo traspasaron y continuaron su trayectoria hasta que impactaron con la pared.

Los anbus que habían lanzado aquellas armas shinobis, quedaron extrañados pues estaban seguros de haberle dado a aquel extraño sujeto.

Bonshoku los quedo mirando con su sharingan, los anbus se asombraron y de inmediato se colocaron en guardia.

- **es mejor, que regresen por donde vinieron, estos podrían ser sus ultimos momentos** -sentencio bonshoku.

A los anbus les importo un bledo las palabras de aquel asesino, y sin importar que se lanzaron a luchar. De inmediato bonshoku saco unas cadenas ardientes que emitían vapor y que ademas estaban al rojo vivo, el hombre de melena rubia lanzo las cadenas contra el primer, mientras esquivaba agilmente el puñetazo del otro anbu, estaba de mas esquivarlo debido a sus facultades pero aun así quería mover algo de sus músculos.

Las cadenas se enredaron en el cuerpo del anbu y este de inmediato comenzo a gritar por socorro y a gemir debido a las quemaduras que esta les provocaba, a los pocos segundos el hombre soltó un grito de dolor y todo su cuerpo se encendió en llamaradas que lo carbonizaron.

El otro anbu miro angustiado aquella escena y con miedo salio corriendo del lugar.

-vez esa era la mejor opción desde el principio-dijo bonshoku mientras giraba su cabeza aun punto especifico.

Si su oído no le fallaba había escuchado un estallido dos pasillos mas ala derecha, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar de donde provenían los estallidos.

El pasillo se lleno de humo el estallido de una bomba pergamino, las chispas y el rechinar de las cuchillas y kunaishacian eco por el pasillo.

Hinata observaba lo que pasaba con su byakugan el cual le permitía ver através del espeso humo, de repente pudo observar como uno de los agentes sometía a una de sus anbus este agente de pais la tomo por su antebrazo y sé lo torció por la propia espalda de la anbu acto seguido saco una kunai y se la clavo en la espalda.

-haaaa!-grito la mujer adolorida por la herida.

Rápidamente hinata se deslizo por su espacio control, reuniendo chakra en la palma de su mano impacto la cabeza de aquel agente de pais, en esa zona se encontraba un punto de chakra muy importante para el ser humano, al ser presionado con tanto chakra libero un rayo de chakra que traspaso la cabeza del agente de pais.

Este cayo al suelo, todo su chakra desapareció por aquel milimétrico poro de chakra por donde hinata le escurrió todo su chakra.

Los agentes miraron asombrados aquella espeluznante técnica y le temieron en gran manera ala hokague.

Hinata se agacho a recoger el cuerpo adolorido de su anbu.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto hinata muy preocupada.

-siento que voy a morir-confeso al anbu mientras tomaba con dolor el antebrazo de la ojiblanco.

Hinata le sonrió y le dijo-descuida estarás bien-

-no, acaba de tocar uno de mis órganos vitales, no creo que sobreviva-dijo entre dolores mientras se retiraba su mascara-señora hinata yo siempre le he querido confesar algo-

-shhh no pierdas mas energias hablando-dijo hinata tapando los labios de la mujer herida con su dedo indice.

De repente naruto o bonshoku entro al pasillo silenciosamente al ver aquella barrera azul la analizo con su sharingan, activando su mangekyo distorsiono la superficie de la barrera y entro en ella con suma facilidad.

Cuando bonshoku entro quedo paralizado al ver de quien se trataba, sus hombres estaban conteniendo a la hokague al mirar rápidamente la escena pudo ver a unó de sus hombres ya muerto a pesar de que ellos contaban con la ventaja, al ver a hinata sosteniendo aquella mujer pudo suponer que estaba herida por causa de uno de sus agentes.

Bonshoku pensó en no darle tanta vueltas al asunto y sacar a sus hombre e ingenieros de ahí cuanto antes sin mas luchas por demás innecesarias pero lo siguiente que escucho lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

-señora hokague-pronuncio la anbu acercándose al rostro entristecido de hinata-yo siempre he estado enamorada de usted así que déjeme solo darle un...-intento decir la mujer pero.

Un extraño hombre que no había visto antes la miraba con unos sharingans prominentes en atención, de repente la mujer anbu cayo desmayada.

Hinata se sorprendió y observo al mismo lugar y se encontró aquel hombre de aquel video "¿pero en que momento entro?"penso hinata mientras se colocaba en guardia.

-bonshoku-dijo hinata.

Bonshoku aplaudió varias veces y al terminar dijo.

- **esa iba a ser una de las mejores escenas románticas que he visto, lastima que la interrumpí me hubiera gustado ver como su estimada anbu se despedía de usted señora hokague** -dijo con sarcasmo bonshoku.

- **ahora me gustaría llevarme a mis agentes fuera del peligro que significa** **usted** -

Bonshoku lanzo sus cadenas sobre el cadáver del agente que hinata había matado emitiendo calor, bonshoku solo dejo cenizas del cuerpo del agente fallecido.

-espera tú y tus agentes no irán a ninguna parte, están detenidos por el asesinato de 10 señores feudales y otras victimas mas en todo el continente shinobi-declaro la peliazul.

- **es cierto asesinamos a 10 señores feudales, las demás victimas tuvieron el chance de no ser muertas por nuestras manos pero ellos mismo decidieron su destino** -justifico bonshoku mientras empezaba a ejecutar unos sellos.

-hablas de las mas de 30 mujeres que asesinaste, a causa de tu fetiche-solto hinata sin ningun miramiento.

El suelo se resquebrajo y de este comenzó a salir chispas un poco de lava, poco apoco comenzó a emerger una espada al rojo vivo.

- **esas mujeres de las que hablas, merecían morir como esa tu anbu, ahora por favor señora hokague retírese y quite esta barrera o usted y su compañera saldrán afectadas** -sentencio bonshoku mientras retiraba su espada del suelo.

-es imposible lo que usted pide, me asegurare de que pague por cada asesinato a esas mujeres y los señores feudales-

\- **agentes encárguense de la anbu yo me encargare de la hokague hinata, después de todo ella también merece morir** \- dijo naruto mientras sus recuerdos eran liberados.

El cuerpo de bonshoku se comenzó a calentar y emitir vapor, su espada se ilumino avivando el color rojizo que su espada magmatica poseía.

En cuestión de segundos hinata se deslizo por el espacio y apareció justamente detrás de bonshoku, este en una rápida reacción coloco su espada y bloqueo la palma de hinata. La ojiblanco aparto su mano rápidamente pues se había quemado.

Bonshoku aprovecho el momento y de una patada alejo a la mujer de cabellos azulados, rodando unos pocos metros hinata se reincorporo en el mismo movimiento y se fijo en su mano quemada.

- **el taijutsu no sirve contra mí, si es lo único que haces, estas en problemas** -dijo bonshoku algo complacido con el gesto de dolor que hinata ponía en su cara.

Los agentes por otra parte se abalanzaron contra la anbu, pero rápidamente un clon de sombra de hinata fue a respaldarla para que no luchara sola.

Hinata extendió su mano y la regenero al instante por dicha había sido la mano hecha por las células del primer hokague. Una goudodama se puso al frente de la peliazul esta al ser maleable se convirtió en una vara, tomándola con su mano hinata activo su modo sabio de los seis caminos, todo su cuerpo comenzó a desprender un chakra morado llameante.

- **llamas de la furia cubran mi cuerpo, hagan que esta mujer sienta el infierno por mis manos** -dijo bonshoku y todo su cuerpo comenzó emitir grandes cantidades de vapor.

Hinata se abalanzo contra bonshoku estrellando su bastón contra la espada de este, los dos se miraron a los ojos comenzó lanzar ataques despiadados.

Metiendo su rodillas y provocando una sancadilla bonshoku acabo con el equilibrio de hinata, esto lo aprovecho dando corte transversal en el pecho de hinata cortándole apenas solo la coraza que traía puesta hinata.

Tomando distancia hinata empezó formar brazos de chakra con los que intentaba dar golpes y tomar a bonshoku pero este con saltos agraciados esquivaba y evitaba todos los intentos de la pelizaul, pero en un descuido de bonshoku por no meterse en el campo de acción de sus agentes fue sorprendido por hinata y atrapado.

Pero en ese momento hinata penso tener a su merced a aquel criminal tan habilidoso, pero de pronto desapareció, atravesando su mano como un fantasma apareció bonshoku como si nada.

Hinata se sorprendió.

-tu ¿obito?-dijo incrédula hinata.

- **en estos momentos no importa quien sea yo, lo que importa es que estas tomando una mala decisión al no dejarnos ir** -

Hinata no le presto mucha atención al comentario de bonshoku, si no que analizando aquel hombre intentaba dar con quien podría ser, cabello rubio largo hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura, complexión algo fornida, en videos e imágenes no se detallaba bien su complexión y características pero ahora si lo podía hacer sin embargo eso no le satisfacía necesitaba saber quien se ocultaba tras esa mascara.

Creando otro clon de sombras hinata intentaba desarrollar un plan.

Ahora con dos clones mas, atacando a bonshoku no le quedaba mas que emplear su técnica mas versátil, a cada instante naruto era atravesado por patadas y puñetazos que propinaban las hábiles clones de hinata.

Sin otra alternativa naruto cambio su espada por las cadenas candentes, rápidamente los clones de hinata atravesaban nuevamente a naruto pero al mismo tiempo las cadenas se enredaban en las hinatas al cabo de tres ágiles movimientos de bonshoku los clones de hinata se encontraban ceñidos por las cadenas de bonshoku al instante el pelirubio emitió calor y calcinó los clones provocando su desaparición en una nube de humo.

A lo lejos bonshoku observo a la peliazul original, tomando su espada nuevamente se dirigía hacia donde ella en rápido movimiento, todo parecía bien mientras viajaba en el corto trayecto pero en menos de una milésima de segundos, bonshoku sintió un fuerte impacto en su espalda cayendo contra el suelo se giro y apenas le dio tiempo para darse otra vuelta y esquivar un pisotón por parte de hinata que seguramente le fracturaba su caja torácica.

Tomándola de su tobillo bonshoku la quemo de esta parte y un sonoro "haaa" por parte de hinata le dio la señal y rápidamente bonshoku se le abalanzo y la tomo de sus muñecas aprisionándola contra su propio cuerpo, los dos terminaron uno encima de el otro.

Bonshoku quemaba las muñecas de hinata esta solo fruncía el seño al sentir las quemaduras que provocaba el cuerpo ardiente de bonshoku, el rubio tomo aun mas fuerte la mano en la que se encontraban las células del primer hokague emitiendo mas calor en esa zona comenzó arder.

Hinata gritaba con mucho dolor-¡haaaaaaaaaa!-

El antebrazo y su mano se comenzaron a secar las vendas que cubrían el miembro híbrido comenzaron a incendiarse y sin soportarlo mas el miembro estallo por el calor abrazador y hinata se desmallo.

Finalmente bonshoku se levanto y observo a hinata esta se encontraba pringada del liquido blanco producto de derretir las células cultivadas del primer hokague.

Con firmeza el peli rubio se dirigió hacia sus agentes quienes luchaban contra la anbu, extendiendo sus cadenas atrapo a la mujer anbu y la incinero al instante la llama de su furia le arrebato la vida a la mujer.

Los agentes de pais se sorprendieron al ver a bonshoku, todos buscaron con su mirada a la hokague la cual se hallaba tendida en suelo y sin su antebrazo.

-increible, derroto a la hokague-dijo uno de los agentes.

-no hay tiempo para sorprenderse andando la extraña barrera a desaparecido- dijo bonshoku mientras indicaba a sus hombres que se marcharan.

Cuando estos abandonaron el pasillo, naruto se quedo a solas con hinata, el rubio la observo de manera nostálgica, acercándose a ella penso para si mismo "nunca te mataría", mi hijo necesita a su madre, sea lo que sea ella o prefiera en sus gustos sigue siendo su madre"

El espacio se distorsiono alrededor del ojo de bonshoku mientras hacia esto un escuadrón de anbus entro al pasillo para cuando lanzaron sus ataques hacia naruto este ya se había absorbido en su propio ojo desapareciendo.

Los anbus se acercaron a hinata quien se encontraba con serias quemaduras en sus muñecas, la energía en la iluminación ya había sido restablecida, ninjas médicos entraron de inmediato al lugar a dar su atención a la hokague.

Todo el edificio fue revisado y no se hayo rastro de los cuatro agentes de pais ni de los ingenieros infiltrados y mucho menos del criminal mas buscado bonshoku.

 **Y bueno hasta aca.**

 **Espeero les haya gustado el capitulo, solo puedo decir que las cosas se ponen cada vez mas interesantes, al parecer hinata tiene un iman de yuri XD.**

 **Hasta la proxima, espero sus reviews de esa manera me doy cuenta si les esta gustando el fic.**

El espacio se distorsiono y en un remolino, de este aparecio bonshoku.

Shion quien salia de una relajadora ducha, observo como el rubio caia desmayado en suelo boca abajo.

Rapidamente la rubia de ojos violeta corrio a socorrerlo, al mirar su espalda podia ver una franja de sangre a lo largo de sus homoplatos.

En medio de susurros naruto logro decir-llama a sasuke solo el puede retirar los fragmentos que tengo en mi espalda-y naruto perdio la conciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

**El Portal del sufrimiento.**

 **Capitulo: 5**

Aquellos ojos blancos observaban aquel escultural cuerpo que tenia a pocos centímetros de si misma, su corazón latía con desenfreno, su respiración era profunda y podía sentir una opresión en su diafragma, se sentía sumamente nerviosa y ansiosa.

Aquel rubio de ojos azules se subió a la cama y se tendió sobre el delicado cuerpo de hinata, con besos paralizadores, naruto no dejo que hinata actuara, quería complacerla como una reina se merecía.

Con besos y lamidas atrevidas, naruto comenzó descender por el cuello blanquecino de hinata, esta podía sentir la lengua de naruto estimulándola y provocándole emociones, reacciones que se manifestaban en algunas partes de su cuerpo femenino.

Hinata soltó un gemido suave, naruto se había apropiado de sus pechos, tomando sus pezones rosados, la peliazul se sentía en las nubes, aquella lengua húmeda era mágica, hábil, sagaz con cada succión y lamida que naruto le propinaba sin misericordia, provocándole una condensación de su ser en aquella parte secreta y delicada.

Los labios de hinata invocaron el nombre de su amante cuando sintió unos aventureros dedos rozar su clítoris lleno de sangre y sensible, con astucia, mientras lamia aquellos grandes senos, naruto retiraba la falda de hinata, deslizando la prenda por aquellas caderas gruesas, anchas y malvadas que impedían el desnudar de hinata.

Cuando por fin se deshizo de la falda, naruto comenzó a descender por el torso de hinata, con cada beso, con cada lamida, hinata sentía que su alarma de excitación estaba por descontrolarse, sabía que pronto naruto llegaría ahí.

Sin dar chance a impedirlo y en un rápido movimiento naruto deslizo las bragas de hinata desnudándola por completo, la masculinidad de naruto despertó y su deseo por aquella diosa de la sensualidad incremento.

Hinata se cubrió el rostro con sus manos e intento cerrar y cruzar sus piernas, en un acto infantil e inocente, que lejos de hacer retroceder a naruto mas bien lo éxito y cegó. En contra de la débil voluntad de hinata, naruto le abrió las piernas a la ojiperla y hundiéndose entre ellas comenzó a lamer.

-¡!no!-exclamo hinata y detuvo a naruto.

El rubio se sorprendió por aquella reacción y mirando extrañado a la peliazul pregunto.

-¿qué pasa hinata?-pregunto naruto algo culpable y buscando alguna razón lógica por el rechazo de su esposa.

-lo siento naruto, pero no me gusta que me hagas eso, siento que te estás denigra...-hinata no pudo terminar decir la palabra por que naruto la silencio con su dedo.

-está bien no tienes que decir nada-dijo naruto mientras se bajaba de la cama y le entregaba la ropa interior a hinata- después de todo íbamos a despertar al bebe-dijo naruto.

Colocándose la camisa y abotonándosela, naruto salió del cuarto levemente molesto, hinata quedo desnuda en la cama, analizando la situación comenzó llorar frustrada, pues otra vez su timidez era más influyente en cualquier momento y le impedía ser como ella realmente quería ser con naruto.

 **Este recuerdo es el más doloroso para naruto, después de haber visto a su esposa siendo complacida de esa manera por una mujer, todo su noble corazón fue hecho trisas.**

" _**Rosa**_ _de hermoso esplendor, tan bonita y delicada ¿qué escondes bajo tus pétalos violetas? Espinas que no las merecía, están incrustadas en mi corazón._

 _ **Rosa**_ _de hermoso esplendor, tan bonita y delicada, no soy un extraño y tampoco, otra_ _ **Rosa**_ _te dará lo que yo el jardinero si te doy"_

Sasuke llamo a la puerta un par de veces, al no tener respuesta decidió entrar. Shion se encontraba arrodillada a un costado de la cama donde se encontraba naruto acostado boca abajo, esto alarmo a sasuke quien pudo observar muchos vendajes cubriendo la espalda del rubio.

-oye shion-movio del hombro sasuke a la rubia para que despertara-shion-insistió el pelinegro a lver que esta no despertaba.

Con ojos achinados de tanto dormir, la rubia por fin abrió sus ojos y al ver a pelinegro se sobresalto.

-¡sasuke! Tienes que ayudar a naruto esta muy grave-dijo afligida la pelirubio.

-¿pero qué paso?-pregunto sasuke alarmado.

-no lo sé, solo vino en un muy mal estado, dijo que te necesitaba para sacar unos fragmentos que aun tenía esa herida-señalo shion a la espalda del rubio.

Sasuke rápidamente retiro los vendajes y lo que se encontró fue algo grave.

-no puede ser, estos son fragmentos de goudodamas-dijo sasuke en un tono de preocupación-parece que naruto se enfrento a la hokague solo ella puede formar ese tipo de materia-

Sasuke se retiro sus guantes, aquella herida estaba intentando cerrarse gracias a que naruto tenía pequeñas porciones de las células del primer hokague, pero al tener fragmentos filosos de las goudodamas estas no dejaban que se recuperara la herida si no que más bien dañaban el tejido.

-naruto tuvo suerte al tener las células del primer hokague, para impedir que quedara ciego de su uso excesivo de su mangekyo sharingan, si no ahorita estaría muerto-sentencio sasuke.

Sasuke coloco su mano desnuda sobre la herida en la espalda de naruto, el rinengan de sasuke emitió un brillo morado, de repente los fragmentos de las goudodamas comenzaron a moverse y a agruparse en la mano de sasuke, una vez todos los fragmentos fueron removidos, una pequeña bola en forma de canica se formo en la palma de la mano de sasuke.

-¿entonces esos son los fragmentos de la goudodamas?-pregunto shion algo curiosa.

-así es, esta materia contiene todos los elementos del chakra, y destruyen todo lo que tocan, por eso naruto estaba en este estado de coma-dijo sasuke mientras teletransportaba con su ojo a otra dimensión la pequeña canica.

-que bueno que has venido sasuke, te lo agradezco estaba preocupada por el-dijo shion mientras acariciaba el rostro del rubio con cariño.

-ahora, solo es cuestión de esperar a que se regenere su herida, ahora me marcho, en todo caso pronto el líder nos reunirá de nuevo-dijo sasuke mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y se marchaba.

Shion otra vez quedo a solas con naruto, acostándose junto a él rubio, shion se dedico a observarlo, no se cansaba de verlo, de ver aquella expresión pacifica del rubio y no la de tristeza que siempre mantenía.

La rubia se pego mas al cuerpo de naruto quería sentir su calor mientras podía y se dejaba, cuanto daría aquella mujer por tener la atención de naruto y que se dejara consolar por ella.

 **En el hospital de konoha.**

Shikamaru y temari observaban por el cristal de la ventana a hinata, esta se encontraba anestesiada mientras varios doctores y enfermeras curaban y trataban el muñón de su antebrazo.

-¿sabes que fue lo que ocurrió durante la batalla?-pregunto shikamaru a su esposa.

-si, por dicha en las cámaras ocultas de las instalaciones eléctricas, están las grabaciones de lo que paso-respondió temari respirando profundamente.

-es curioso, que este asesino no le haya hecho nada letal a hinata-dijo shikamaru mientras se colocaba su mano en su mentón-este no es un patrón normal en su actitud asesina, por lo general mata sin piedad a las mujeres como la hokague-

-si shikamaru, pero recuerda que no es cualquier mujer tu lo has dicho es la hokague, seguramente bonshoku también estaba lesionado o afectado por alguno de los ataques de hinata-comento temari.

-si puede ser, quiero ver cuanto antes esas grabaciones, podrá parecer una tragedia lo que le paso a la hokague, pero estoy seguro que es algo bueno ver el patrón de ataque y actitud de este sujeto cuando se está en una situación de alto riesgo-

-si , esperemos podamos sacar más información-dijo temari algo afligida por el estado de hinata.

-bueno me voy-dijo shikamaru mientras tomaba de la cintura a la rubia y le propinaba un buen beso.

Temari se sonrojo y comenzó a ver a todas partes para ver si no los habían visto, con una sonrisa boba dijo-hasta luego cariño-dijo temari recuperando su estado de ánimo.

El pelinegro movió su mano y se fue del hospital.

* * *

Hinata no lograba identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba, lo que si podía percibir era el calor y el vapor que distorsionaba en la lejanía el campo de visión de la peliazul, en un dado momento todo estuvo oscuro y de repente todo se ilumino y se encontró en lo que parecía el interior de un volcán.

Extrañamente hinata levitaba encima de la lava que había en el volcán, aquel lugar era como una fortaleza, en el centro del volcán se encontraba como una especia de trono pero vacio, hinata podía sentirse como una espectadora.

De repente un vórtice de magma empezó a formarse en el centro del volcán, grandes cantidades de magma se alzaban en una barrera y al disiparse este muro de candente magma apareció una criatura de aspecto femenino, formado solo por lava.

Hinata sintió temor al ver a esta criatura ya que era grande, sus ojos eran de color verde claro y la miraban como si de una alimaña se tratase.

-me habéis llamado la atención, pequeña mujer, ¿Por qué aun estas viva si eres una lagartija?-pregunto el ser de magma.

La criatura de lava espero alguna respuesta por parte de la peliazul, pero al ver que esta no respondía dijo.

-eres afortunada lagartija, habrías formado parte de mi colección-

Y el ser de lava le mostro su mano a hinata y de esta mano magmatica empezaron a emerger figuras de mujeres que intentaban salir de la piel de aquel ser femenino de lava, cuando lo hacían lamentos crudos, terroríficos y espeluznantes se escuchaban.

-¿esas son mujeres?-pregunto hinata asustada-

-ayuda sáquenme de aquí!

-no aguanto más el calor, libérenme por favor

-bonshoku me equivoque ten piedad de mi, ella no significa nada para mí-

Los lamentos se escucharon cada vez más fuertes en la mente de hinata, la mirada verde claro de aquel ser la penetraban la estaba tratando de consumir si no hacia algo terminaría igual ¡QUE ESTABA PASANDO!

* * *

Hinata se sobresalto en aquella camilla en la que se encontraba, de inmediato se tapo el rostro y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras decía.

-¡no!no! naruto por favor, perdóname, que he hecho-sollozaba en voz baja la peliazul.

Neji quien se encontraba en el hospital cuidando de ella, llamo alarmado a una enfermera. Hinata no daba crédito a esa pesadilla tan espantosa.

* * *

Shion se retorció de placer bajo aquellos suspiros ahogados, el aroma a ceniza mesclado con su esencia de hombre, funcionaban como catalizadores al placer, con una mano shion palpaba aquel pecho marcado y trabajado, con la otra tocaba su propia intimidad dándose un placer exquisito junto al hombre que mas amaba.

Era inapropiado y ella lo sabía, pero su ser clamaba por compartir un momento intimo con aquel rubio inconsciente, cuanto anhelaba poder sentir su vivas hombría dentro de ella, como muchos dedos femeninos han intentado complacerla más nada de eso había cumplido sus expectativas.

De tanto en tanto los labios de shion exploraron los del rubio en un beso no correspondido, el calor se empezaba a adueñar de ella, pronto su kimono le empezó a estorbar, retirándoselo quedo desnuda encima de naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru junto a sai se encontraban analizando las grabaciones de algunas de las cámaras de las instalaciones de la planta eléctrica, en ellas se mostraba la batalla que se había suscitado entre hinata y bonshoku.

-es interesante como este sujeto es capaz de entrar a la dimensión de la hokague-comento sai.

-si, la técnica del Byanka pa tenshi es una distorsión del plano físico donde hinata con su byakugan potenciado por el modo seis caminos es capaz de extraer todo el chakra de una persona, además de no permitir la salida y entrada al espacio que ella ha distorsionado-explico shikamaru.

-eso significa que este sujeto es usuario de técnicas espacio tiempo-dijo sai mientras continuaba analizando el video.

-exactamente, obsérvalo en ese momento la hokague lo atrapa pero este sale de manera eteria de su agarre-señalo shikamaru.

Sai observo la escena y quedo incrédulo.

-esto es como-intento decir sai, pero shikamaru le robo la palabra.

-obito uchiha-dijo shikamaru.

Los dos pelinegros se miraron algo escépticos.

-aun asi es poco probable, obito uchiha murió en la gran cuarta guerra ninja, y además este sujeto tiene el cabello rubio-justifico sai.

-puede que tengas razón en un 70%, lo bueno es que uno de sus agentes de país nos dejo una pista muy valiosa-dijo shikamaru mientras sacaba un trozo de papel quemado.

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto sai.

-creo que es un mensaje del líder de país a los demás agentes, si pensaste que bonshoku y garaikiri eran los lideres te equivocas, hay una mente maestra en todo esto-dijo shikamaru-necesito que restaures las partes quemadas ¿crees que puedas?-

-hare lo que pueda-dijo sai mientras tomaba la bolsa donde se conservaba el trozo de papel.

* * *

Naruto sentía que la cabeza pronto abandonaría su cuerpo, vueltas y más vueltas le daba todo, ¿por que me siento tan mareado? Se pregunto el rubio, mientras analizaba donde se encontraba, pudo observar un cuadro con figuras simétricas y muchos crisantemos.

Al ver con más detenimiento las sabanas que lo cubrían recordaron al instante donde era que se encontraba, sacando sus piernas de la cobija, coloco sus pies en el suelo, pero sintió algo suave en uno de sus pies, al observar que era frunció la mirada.

Alzando aquella prenda se encontró con unas bragas rosadas, aquello tal vez podía ser algo bochornoso y vergonzoso hasta cierto punto, pero naruto estaba todo menos con vergüenza ni bochorno, más bien estaba algo meditabundo.

Si tan solo el rubio no supiera, que las sacerdotisas **no** usan prendas interiores hechas por humanos, todo habría quedado ahí, pero ahora tenía una espina en sus sospechas y más por que aquella prenda era de una **mujer.**

-¡naruto!-se escucho con emoción detrás del rubio.

Este se sobresalto por un instante, rápidamente oculto aquella prenda que se había encontrado y con pesadez se giro para observar a la rubia de ojos violeta.

-¿puedes no hablar tan alto? Todo me está retumbando-dijo naruto mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

Shion se acerco al rubio y sentándose junto a él en la cama pregunto.

-¿qué paso?¿por que estabas mal herido?-preguntaba shion mientras acomodaba los cabellos rubios de naruto en un gesto de cariño.

-cubrí a sasuke a en una de sus misiones, era una misión sencilla solo era cuidar a los ingenieros del líder de país, para el plan de asesinato del señor feudal-dijo naruto mirando a los ojos shion.

-lo que nunca espere fue tener que luchar con la séptima hokague-dijo naruto chasqueando sus dientes molesto.

-¿qué?, ¿luchaste contra tu esposa?-

-mi ex esposa, si-respondió naruto para después tomarse el pelo y atárselo con un elástico-es tan fuerte como sasuke, esa mujer es peligrosa, no sé que le hice al destino para tener que estarme cruzando con ella-

-qué bueno que esa mujer, no te hiso nada grave como para lamentar, si no me habría dolido si te pasara algo mas-dijo shion mientras se acercaba de manera cariñosa a naruto.

Arrecostandose en el pecho del rubio esta lo abrazo con amor, escuchando los latidos fuertes del rubio, los cuales ni reaccionaban con la cercanía de la mujer de bello aspecto.

Naruto tomo del mentón a shion y esta quedo hipnotizada con la mirada de naruto.

-hoo shion ¿por que ustedes las mujeres son tan caprichosas, no las entiendo?-dijo naruto con nostalgia.

-tal vez porque sabemos la gran influencia que podemos tener nosotras las mujeres en ustedes-dijo la rubia en un tono muy dulce y cariñoso.

-quien sabe, lo que si se es que una mujer me hiso feliz una vez y otras dos me arruinaron la vida-dijo naruto con amargura.

La rubia al escuchar aquellas palabras, **escucho** como una gota cayendo en un océano apacible y sin olas "se acercaba un augurio"

Shion observaba los ojos azules del rubio pero de repente sus propios ojos violetas cambiaron por unas figuras simétricas en forma de mosaico las cuales se movían en su retina y le mostraban el futuro.

Mientras tanto naruto se percato del estado de trance en el que se encontraba shion, el rubio sabía muy bien que debía hacer cuando esto ocurría, así que solo la deposito en la cama y la cobijo, shion quedo con los ojos abiertos, inertes, mientras los mosaicos de sus ojos se movían.

El rubio se coloco su malla y camiseta, colocándose la capa también se coloco su máscara.

-hoo shion enserio que tienes tanto en común con hinata, mira que tu también te has revolcado con otra mujer-

Naruto se giro, tomando el pomo de la puerta lo jalo , finalmente dijo-la pregunta ahora es ¿con quién lo hiciste?-

 **En la mansion hyuga.**

Neji entraba a la mansion hyuga, después de haber estado en el hospital decidió hacerle un favor a su prima hinata, al entrar al comedor se encontró con hanabi dándole de comer a boruto con una cuchara.

Esto habría pasado por alto para el pelicafe, pero lo que si no paso por alto era el hecho de que hanabi se encontraba sentada en encima de los regazos de boruto, en una escena que evidenciaba algo más que una relación de sobrino y tia.

Hanabi se reincorporo rápidamente y boruto imito la acción.

-primo neji-dijo hanabi sonrojándose abruptamente al momento.

-tio neji-dijo boruto algo asustado.

Hanabi al ver que su primo no reaccionaba decidió excusarse primeramente.

-neji yo...-intento decir hanabi pero fue interrumpida por el ojiblanco mayor.

-no hay tiempo para esto, boruto necesito que me acompañes, tu madre está en el hospital-dijo neji con serenidad para no alarmar al rubio.

-¿qué? ¿Mi mama? ¿Pero que le paso?-pregunto el rubio.

-fue atacada por un asesino durante una misión, pero tranquilo ella está bien, ahora lo que necesito es que me lleves a tu casa creo que tu madre necesita algo de ropa-dijo neji.

-maldición- mascullo boruto.

Boruto abandono la cocina a toda velocidad y fue a su cuarto por sus cosas.

-iré al hospital ahora mismo-dijo hanabi algo preocupada mientras se marchaba.

 **Centro de investigación anbu.**

Shikamaru se encontraba en una sala de espera, disfrutando de un te mientras observaba las noticias por la televisión.

 **-y ayer en la aldea de la hoja, ocurrió un atentado terrorista, donde murieron 3 anbus de la guardia especial de la hokague, estos terrorista forman parte de una organización muy peligrosa donde dos de sus miembros forman parte del libro bingo clase SS, mas información en las noticias despertinas-**

Shikamaru continúo esperando hasta que por fin salió sai.

-¿has logrado descubrir algo?-pregunto shikamaru.

-sí, hay que apresurarnos "pais" tiene un pie adelante que nosotros, pero tenemos una oportunidad única de detenerlos-dijo sai muy tranquilo.

-de ¿que se trata?-pregunto shikamaru muy intrigado.

-veras lo que había en ese trozo de papel era información de una hoja de vida-dijo sai agregando severidad a las palabras.

-¿y eso en que se relaciona con esto?-pregunto shikamaru muy extrañado.

-tiene relación con el señor feudal de segundo grado, ya que el está contratando guardias además de los que la aldea le asigno-explico sai.

-eso significa que país está intentando infiltrar a alguien en la guardia personal del señor feudal-

-así es-dijo sai algo preocupado.

-¿lograste ver el nombre del aspirante?-pregunto shikamaru a lo que sai respondió.

-si ,se llama tomohiro yowabe-

* * *

Hanabi y boruto buscaban ropa en el armario de hinata, boruto abría gavetas tras gaveta sacando ropa y metiéndola en un bolso, hasta que el pequeño rubio saco algo parecido a un labial grande color rosado. Su mirada azulina observo un botón que decía on/off y lo encendió.

Hanabi quien estaba a espaldas de boruto se percato de aquel sonido y al ver el objeto que tenía el rubio se ruborizo.

-boruto ¿de dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto alarmada la pelicastaño.

Este solo se limito a decir-no lo se estaban dentro de las cosas de mama ¿para que sirve?-pregunto muy curioso boruto.

-eso no importa, son cosas de mujeres-dijo hanabi mientras le quitaba aquel objeto secreto de hinata.

Neji, hanabi y boruto dejaron la casa, para de inmediato dirigirse al hospital, una vez estos tres se fueron, naruto salió del patio donde se escondía y se sentó en las gradas de la entrada de la casa.

Ahí naruto contemplo el cielo, este empezaba ponerse gris y una gota de lluvia cayó en su rostro, naruto empezaba a sentir ganas de volver a su antigua vida, todo lo que hacía, por lo que estaba pasando era un completo desorden.

A veces el rubio sentía ganas de dejar todo botado y volver a su antigua vida, perdonar todo el pasado y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero en medio de aquella torrencial y arrecia lluvia llegaba la voz de aquella criatura en su mente, le recordaba el por qué, cuando y como.

"maestro ¿estás bien?"

-si no es nada-se dijo naruto.

"¿te sientes solo?"

-a veces-respondió naruto.

"pero, ese es el camino de un vengador, debes ser fuerte"

-si lo sé, pero me da miedo, que todas ellas sean como hinata, como sakura o como shion y quedarme solo-

"no tienes de que preocuparte, me tienes a mí, además estuve trabajando en una sorpresa para ti, observa la calle"

Naruto extrañado enfoco su mirada en la calle frente al jardín, justamente en ese momento pasaba ino con unas bolsas guindando en su antebrazo, ya que tenía sus manos ocupadas con su bastón. Mientras la rubia caminaba una de las bolsas se reventó dejando caer todas las compras de ino.

"llévala a su casa "

Naruto se levanto de inmediato y fue ayudar a ino.

Ino intentaba buscar todas las frutas y verduras, palpando con su mano logro reunir tres naranjas, ino no se amedrento por la situación, la rubia siguió palpando hasta que toco una mano cálida.

Al instante una imagen se formo en su mente, la rubia se sonrojo al ver de quien se trataba.

-naruto-dijo la rubia algo alegre pero apenada.

-déjame ayudarte con esto, si no te importa-dijo naruto mientras recogía todas las frutas y verduras.

ino no dijo nada y se reincorporo, naruto imito la acción y dijo.

-si gustas te puedo acompañar hasta tu casa-se ofreció naruto en un gesto amable.

Ino se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y respondió.

-claro no hay problema-

Ino y naruto caminaron en silencio por lo menos cinco minutos, hasta que ino rompió el hielo y dijo.

-¿puedo tomarte de la mano?-pregunto nuevamente ino.

Naruto se fijo en la mano de ino y la tomo con la suya, de inmediato ino pudo observar a naruto.

-siempre tienes esa sonrisa cálida-dijo sonriente ino-¿a que se deberá?-

Naruto sonrió aun más y respondió.

-eso es porque estoy haciendo una buena acción-dijo naruto.

-sí, seguro que sí, no hay nadie como tu naruto, ¿si no?¿quien se encargaría de las lagartijas?-dijo ino con total naturalidad.

Naruto de inmediato cambio su semblante al escuchar aquel término, y más por provenir de ino, una sola pregunta bloqueo el entendimiento de naruto y esta era ¿Cómo ino sabia de las lagartijas?

-¿Por qué dejaste de sonreír?¿dije algo extraño?-pregunto inocentemente ino.

Naruto se detuvo y tomo de los hombros a ino.

-ino ¿vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste?-pidió naruto algo asustado.

-escucho una voz, desde que perdí mi vista, esta me dice que las viles lagartijas fueron las que me provocaron esto y que hay alguien que se encarga de darles castigo-dijo ino algo conmovida-una voz siempre me habla-

 **Y bueno hasta acá termina el capitulo.**

 **Sin más espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y no duden en dejar sus reviews que me motivan a seguir con esta historia.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
